naruto: tenten what happened in the past?
by A stone heart
Summary: Tenten has a past that she want to forget but not all past can easily be forgotten.tenten hiding something that she hasn't told anyone and if they find out they could force her out the village.will team guy and naruto forgive her or let her past get her
1. Chapter 1

_**Out side the village**_

A man stood outside the hidden leaf village his eyes glued to the entrance his long black coat dragging behind him, his headband was a symbol of a flame to representing his village. Smiling at the letter he was holding in his hand he knew what his mission was and now it was almost complete without any problems.

_**TEAM GUY**_

Tenten was at the training ground with the rest of team guy and Hinata who was still training with Neji. Tenten just learned a couple of new jutsu and Neji was wondering how it would effect her chokra he wanted to know if it was something they could use at anytime or would it be there trump card. "right are you ready", Neji nodded to let Tenten know to begging her knew jutsu.

" byakugan", Neji focusing on her, Tenten pulled out one of her Kunai she stood in front of the target like she had done so many times before, closing her eyes taking a deep breath to concentrate bringing the kunai up close to her, her eyes sprung open as she launched the kunai at the target, the kunai then bursting in to flame as it hit the target Tenten repeatedly done this waiting for Neji to give her the signal to stop.

"imposable how can this be", Neji couldn't believe what he was seeing Tenten chokra flow seemed to be getting stronger "Tenten stop for a second", doing as she was told stopping in mid through her kunai covered in flame not bothering her as if the heat of the flame was nothing more than just a normal kunai she was holding.

Guy stood leaning on a tree watching his students together thinking to himself `how could she know such jutsu I've never seen anything like it normally when a ninja turn they're chokra in to fire while handling their weapons they would have to control some chokra in the palm of their hand protecting their skin from the weapons metal burning their hand but I've never seen one that would not harm the user but Tenten has never had good chokra control so even if she knew that jutsu she wouldn't be able to use it that much. How did she learn it` guy senses frustrated with the thought `Could it be.` Guys eyes widened starting to run towards Tenten "Tenten how could you?"

"Huh" Tenten turned around to see Guy running towards her with tears running down his face his arm stretched out in her direction she looked straight at him with a look of embarrassment on her face "not again" Guy grabbing his student by the shoulder and start shaking her.

"It's Lady Tsunade isn't it, she fed up with training Ino and Sakura so she wants someone new and now she's trying to steel my student from me", as soon as he finished Tenten had punched him full force on the head forcing him to end up on the ground twitching.

Tenten's fist next to her face eyes closed her expression still showing her anger towards her sensei "this is the last time I'm telling you this Lady Tsunade hasn't taught me anything ok", her voice showing a bit of her anger off, while Lee was checking if Guy was alright, Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the three.

"Lady Hinata", Neji eyes still glued on Tenten "take a look at Tenten chokra net work", doing as Neji asked her, Hinata used her byakugan, this also caught Tenten attention this made her tense up more making her more anxious to find out if the jutsu is save or not "see when Guy sensei interrupted Tenten", Hinata nodding to answer him " her chokra didn't even get disrupted normally when a complicated jutsu like that is interrupted the chokra flow would also be interrupted causing the jutsu to fail"

"well maybe it's not that complicated", Lee giving his opinion on it not really thinking of what he had said.

"well maybe you should try it then if it not that difficult", Tenten folding her arms still holding the flaming kunai, Lee scratching the back of his head forcing himself to laugh in embarrassment.

"it seem like its a complicated jutsu", Tenten and Lee looked at Hinata looking confused "well Tenten chokra seems to be stronger while using that jutsu"

"Tenten through the kunai at the target but don't through any more", nodding at Neji she through the kunai at the target that was already on fire making the fire become bigger "it seem when your not using that jutsu your chokra flow go's back to normal"

"So dose that mean I can use it at anytime?", her voice full of excitement "that's so cool",

"Yes but we need to keep an eye on it because it doesn't seem to have weakened you at all I would of expected at least half of your normal chokra net work to be gone with a jutsu like that"

"Ok", Guy and Lee finished putting out the fire while Neji and Tenten where talking. "sure but I don't really know what to think if that's a good thing or not," looking a bit confused about why Neji wanted keep an eye on it.

Sensing that Tenten was confused he decided to explain it to her "well your chokra will be strengthened while using the jutsu and over time that could have major effect on your body so that might mean your body gets weaker", Tenten started to look worried "but I wouldn't worry about it at the moment there is no evidence that say it going to happen"

Tenten starting to pick up all the kunai she had used not seeing any point in wasting them and going out to buy new once if she just used them for training looking at one of her kunai she realized that the fire had no effect on it but staring at the target it looked like it was ready to just collapse and turn in to ash.

"come on team let start training" Guy sensei stood in front of them smiling enthusiastic as normal and Lee standing next to him.

"sorry I cant this is my day off and I all ready have plans with Ino and Sakura, oh yeah Hinata I told them I would bring you along so do you want to come?"

"Emm.. Sure," smiling at Tenten.

"Tenten you should know by now that the power of youth never takes a day off," Rock Lee joining in with his sensei.

"Well my youth dose" not in the mood to argue about it "maybe you two should at lest try it".

"no can do, What about you Neji?," guy sensei saying more enthusiastic to at least tempted Neji

"I'm with Tenten on this one we only came down here to make sure the jutsu was save," folding his arm

"ok then but next time your at training I want you working 5 times as hard" putting his thumb in the air winking with a giant grin on his face.

"What for just taking a day off"

"There's no point in arguing Tenten he's not going to listing", Guy sensei and Lee had all ready started running on the spot.

"Fine then", and with that Guy and Lee started running out of the forest "damn why did I get stuck in a team with two fitness fanatics", putting her hands to the back of her head and started to walking quite relaxed. "coming Hinata?"

"yeah I will be right there I just need to talk to Neji," her voice was quite and gentile

"ok then I'll see you in a bit," jumping on a tree then jumping to the next one `I need to speed up I'm late` sighing to her self `I didn't think it would take that long` she thought to herself

_**Neji and Hinata**_

Neji had his back towards Hinata she stood with one hand towards her face and the other by her side. "Neji" he turned to face her waiting for her to finish "well.. I don't know if you… if you don't want to answer this it's fine but what happened on your last mission it just because I've been hearing things," Neji's eyes widened remembering it.

_**TENTEN**_

Coming to the path out side the forest area she jumped from the tree on to the path counting to walk she stop as soon as she heard someone whistling behind her, she turned expecting it to be one of the other shinobi, quickly realizing that it wasn't, seeing the headband with the flame on it she suddenly had a picture flash in her mind of about fifty people gathered around angry face shouting, screaming their eyes full of hate.

Hunched down a bit her hands covering her head, her face towards the ground with a bit of fear in her eyes " no way this… cant be why is that village even here," now standing trying to regain her composure "what should I do? Should I go tell Guy sensei, no I cant then he will know what happened and I cant tell anybody else. I will just have to take care of it myself"

The man noticed her giving her a grin that sent shivers down her spine. Remembering the photo he was showing of a young girl talking to a group of people before he left the village `Good she here well I could just have a bit of fun before completing my mission`

_**HINTA AND NEJI**_

Neji sat down at a tree not taking his eyes off Hinata " I forgot your team wasn't hear when we came back." finally closing his eyes "if your sure you want to hear it but you mustn't say a word to anyone about it", agreeing she wouldn't breath a word to anybody about it. Neji sat and began to tell the story about their last mission.

Hey this is my second story on fanfic so please read & rev thank then next chapter will be up soon J


	2. Chapter 2

_**HINTA &NEJI**_

His face showed no emotion as he looked at Hinata "it start in a small village just four hours away from the hidden leaf", his voice showed a hint of anger as he spoke of it.

_**Flashback**_

The three shinobi stood outside a warehouse waiting for the person that request for the leaf village help "man you think if he ask us to come as soon as possible he would at least show up on time", Tenten moaned

"Why did we need to come Tenten can do a C rank mission by herself, didn't the Hokage say the client said their wouldn't be any problem, so why are we here", Lee deciding to do sit up while he complains.

"Will you two to stop that", Neji obviously getting annoyed at the pairs constant complaining "yes I agree that all three of us shouldn't be here but Lady Tsunade must have her reasons", and with that a small, slightly chubby man walked towards them looking smartly dressed, they took one look and they knew exactly that this was the man they where waiting for.

"Your early", his voice sharp not wasting anytime to introduce himself "right where's the rest of you", the team-mates looked at each other "you know I need more people i cant just have kids carrying my works of arts"

"that why I'm here", Tenten interrupted the rambling of the small man who just looked her up and down.

"what a weakling like you I need somebody who can take everything at once I'm on a deadline here, you know if you said that's why the guy with the freaky eyes is here I would of believe you but you don't waist my time", his voice sounding very harsh.

"HEY!", Tenten yelled outraged "you know what I think if your going to disrespect me and my team I don't think we should even bother helping you, we would be better off just leaving", she started to stare him down determined that she wasn't going to apologise.

He finally gave up "fine then but I will be speaking to your hokage if any of the art is stolen or even if you die, I'll be asking for a refund and the extra for the loss of the painting", he said dead snooty, Lee looked over at Tenten to see that she had a look on her face that said she was ready to just forget the mission and walk away.

`This isn't good everybody know that saying anything about Tenten friends or her techniques isn't the best thing to do. She cares to much for her friends to let them be walked over and no one knows how hard she really works just to get everything right and this guy already presuming she'll fail her mission`. Lee thought gritting his teeth.

Neji diced it would be better just to get this over with "can you show us where the painting you want to go are", the man nodded, starting to walk in to the warehouse, Lee and Tenten walked behind Neji.

"Tenten", she looked up at the boy walking beside her "you will prove him wrong", Lee was now standing with a smile and a determined look in his eyes that made her start to feel much better.

_**LATER ON**_

Walking in a forest not far from the warehouse Neji and Lee staying alert for anything that could happen "This has been a real boring mission", Tenten relaxing her hands on her head as she walks "I mean I was expecting just a little bit of fight"

"yeah I ag…", Lee was interrupted by the sound of a female screaming, the three shinobi looked at each other.

As they where ready to run in the direction of the scream, Neji stuck his hand in Tenten face, startling her "Tenten you have a mission we'll go and check it out while you deliver the art to the meeting place it isn't that far from here so we should catch up with you in no time after checking it out."

Seeing she had no other choice but to agree after all he was the team captain. she contused to walk in the direction of the meeting place. While the two boys ran off in a different direction.

_**LEE & NEJI**_

It didn't take long for the two to come to a cave not that far from where they departed from Tenten, hearing another scream from inside the cave Lee decided it would be better to just run in than wait for Neji to check it out "Lee wait", shouting at the impatient boy knowing he had no other option but go in after him "DAMIT LEE" calling after him running in to the dark cave.

As he ran in the cave he switched on his byakugan seeing people in the cave including a young women who had purple hair looking quite pleased with herself and as he looked around the cave he saw a guy standing over Lee who was unconscious on the ground. `they must of got him from behind if he only waited for me this could of being diverted` hearing a stone being kicked from behind him, he turned but realising it was too late to block the fist coming at him the strength of it was unbelievable. The rock-hard force punching him the impacted causing him to blank out.

Finally coming too Neji struggling to move his hands away from his back the blurriness slowly start to clear from his eyes. "byakugan" looking around to see that his hands where changed to the wall and about five feet away he saw Lee his hands tied up with chokra string to the wall, but Lee seemed to breathing heavier looking quit beet up "Lee what happened", waiting for an answer.

But it wasn't the person he was hoping for to answer "well if you want to know what happened to him I'll explain with a short answer", smirking at the clear eyed boy "he wasn't being very helpful", Neji finally noticed a man walking towards him, his brown hair spiked up his left arm showed a tattoo of lines wrapping around his whole arm. "But we got the information we need"

"what do you mean" shouting now outraged of what had happened to his team mate.

"He wasn't talking so we decide it would be a good idea to look through your bag and it seems like you don't have anything like scrolls or anything that would carry any objects, then I realized you have that weapons mistress (I cant remember what they called tenten master/mistress) with you don't you?", Neji start to struggle to get himself free but it was no use "so am I right, she got the art"

"No she hasn't", finally calming himself down "she probably delivered it by now"

"well we'll wait and see you know I've never being one to trust a ninja that was part of a village", now right in Neji face smiling at him punching him in the gut causing him to start coughing

"Neji" Lee shouted struggling in his restraints `this isn't good` still having trouble to breath

_**TENTEN**_

"They've been away for ages I wonder where they have got to"

"Are you waiting for someone", a male voice said she turned to see a group of people coming closer to her in the middle of them was a man that looked like he worked out a lot, freaked out she took a couple of steps back watching their movement carefully keeping her hand next to her scroll holder. "I know where they are, I'm pretty sure I knocked out the guy in white" he said with a mocking smile.

"No way I don't believe you could take Neji out that easy" all ready in her fighting stance gritting her teeth waiting for them to make their first move.

"If you believe me or not I couldn't care I'm just here for the art work and then we'll give you your friends back", holding out is hand expecting her to place the scroll in it.

"I'm sorry to say but your to late I have all ready completed my mission and if you do have my team I guess you have no other choice but to let them go", she said with a smirk ready to walk away to go look for Neji and Lee. She see the man pull out a kunai and though it at her making her pull out one of her own blocking the incoming kunai.

"I TOLD YOU HAND IT OVER!", he screamed at her.

"what I told you I don't have them anymore" getting the feeling that he wouldn't believe her she pulled out a scroll, biting her thumb and wiping the dripping blood on the unravelled scroll a burst of smoke came out of the scroll hiding her figure in the smoke. As the smoke clears Tenten is holding her chain of destruction as she like to call it because of its heavy weight that hung at the end off it. `Good idea that I sent out an SOS before these guys got here now I just need to hang off in till help gets here`.

_**BACK AT THE VILLAGE **_

Shizune ran in to Lady Tsunade office waving a note in her hand "Lady Tsunade", the blond haired women looked up to see her assistant in a panic "it Guys team it seems they just sent out an SOS", Lady Tsunade sat back in her chair.

"send Guy he's got nothing better to do anyway"

"Right will I send Sukra as well", Shizune waited for a replay.

"No" as Shizune was about to protest Lady Tsunade stuck her hand up to stop her " you know it might be just be Lee sending out a SOS, he did it before just so he can train with his sensei, I worry about that boy and you want me to go wasting medical ninjas on a falls alarm", Shizune knew that Lady Tsunade was right and with that the young women left the room.

_**TENTEN **_

The young kunoichi stood in the middle of the circle they had formed around her spinning her chain not allowing anyone close to her every time they attempted to through their weapons she would just hit them back with the metal weight at the end of the chain. She didn't know how long she had been doing it for all she knew was it felt like an entirety to her.

The man who was commanding the attack was the one who was talking to Tenten earlier. `This cant be it's just one girl against all off us` he looked around and started to come up with a idea. Then he saw a women with purple hair watching the fight "just the very person I wanted to see".

Hey haha another chapter up so soon you are lucky people at least I hope you are. Well anyway I cant wait to put the next chapter up so it will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NEJI & LEE**_

The two shinobi where in the cave by their self struggling to get lose they knew they had to get free and help Tenten but it was imposable no matter how hard they tried. they looked at each other hoping one of them would come up with an idea.

They hared a laugh that echo through the cave, looking in the direction that it came from they saw a man standing at the entrance a key hanging by a small pace of string around his neck Neji knew straight away that was the key to his chain. it was the man from before the one who had the tattoo. Lee was having trouble seeing him as he step in to the dark disappearing into the shadows "I cant see him, Neji where is he?"

Lighten a couple of torch that was attached to the wall "you know I might look like the bad guy here but I'm just doing this to help me and my companions get money for food you know it is", it was obvious to Neji that this guy was just acting his innocence even lee caught on. Sitting down across from the boys leaning against the wall to relax himself more "so I guess you want to know my name"

"it would be quite helpful then we can tell our Hokaye who we had to kill for getting in the way and making us late", Neji said his eyes focused on the man across from him.

" Oh look at you getting so cocky do really think its a good idea to get so smart while your in no position to kill anyone, well I'll let it go for now because that the kind of person I am anyway my name is Yowayowashi I'm a Rogue Ninja they kick me out of my village because a apparently I'm too feeble to even fight well that's what my name means anyway."

The boys looked at each other "so who is the rest of them that was with you let me guess they're village didn't want them ether", the guy stood up walking to the entrance turning to look at Neji.

"The girl is called Reza and the guy that punched you his name Iwa and now you'll have to excuse me I need to wait for your friend to get here", and with that he left leaving the boys by their selves again.

_**TENTEN**_

Reza waited for her moment to strike she knew the plan and she knew she only had one shot at it.

Tenten looked around seeing that she had taking most of the ninjas out but it just seemed like more where joining in, her eyes came to a women who was just staring at Tenten smirking at her, she couldn't help feel a bit uneasy with the situation.

"AHH" Tenten looked up above to see a man coming crash down on her.

She pulled a kunai out tossing it up at the large target hitting him causing him to fall like a stone to the ground. As Tenten stretched her hand out while realising the kunai Reza saw her opportunity "that's it", Reza through the kunai at Tenten's hand. Tenten saw the kunai but never had a chance to pull her hand away, her eyes widened as the kunai came closer to it's target. A Sharp stabbing pain finally struck her hand causing her to scream out in pain. "got you", the purple haired women said sounding amazed with herself "you know I didn't think I would make it but I think that was quit good don't you?", taunting her victim who was on her knees holding her left hand in agony, looking at the kunai that had logged it self in her hand, she finally noticed the purple liquid that was dripping of the end of it.

"This cant be this is… poison" gritting her teeth through the pain knowing she'll have to fight through it. As she quickly pulled the kunai out of the hole in her hand throwing it away. Ready to pick up her chain again with her good hand, taking a tight grip of the chain, not seeing Reza foot raised in the air crashing down on her hand crushing it to the chain, as she realised Tenten hand she gave a strong hard kick to her chest making her go flying skidding across the dusty path as she landed.

"you know if I where you i wouldn't waist my strength especially with that poison going through your body you'll be feeling a lot of pain in no time, the thing is that poison is one I made myself I've never seen anybody live through it", she said attempting to scare the brown eyed ninja "well I could be kind and let you go back to your village and let them attempt to cure it but I doubt it", the purple haired women said while walking towards the young kunoichi "but first you give me the art if you even want the smallest chance of living through it."

Holding her hand close to her, starting to feel the effects of the poison "I told you before I don't have them anymore", Reza looked at two of her men and then pointed at Tenten. As if the men knew what she was meaning they picked up the dark haired girl and walk in direction of the cave. As Reza was about to walk away she heard a moan coming from a few feet away she show Iwa lying on the ground clutching his stomach she looked at the man who was lying on the ground in pain then looked down as if it hurt to even say what she had too say "you have done your job but you are useless now and will just bring the team down", and with that she left the dieing man feeling betrayed.

_**BACK AT THE CAVE**_

Lee look at Neji dropping his head in shame when he see his friend struggle to get out "I'm sorry this is my fault if I hadn't just rushed in we would of been heading home by now" Neji stop struggling as soon as he heard his team-mate apologise.

"Lee" Neji said his voice full of anger but then he remembered what Tenten had said to him last time he went off at Lee for doing something stupid on a mission `there is never any point in fighting him in a mission that will only get us in trouble remembering smiling face after it ` "forget it this is my fault I should of checked it out before even coming to the entrance", footstep coming from the entrance.

"You know it getting really annoying waiting for them to get here well I guess good thing come to those who wait, isn't that right?" the two boys didn't answer his question.

"Well I hope you can wait a little bit longer", a female voice answered while throwing her victim to the ground.

"Tenten" the boys said simultaneously, watching their team-mate taking deeper breaths as she tried to sit up.

"So I see you had a bit of trouble", talking to Reza while looking at the girl who was trying to hide her pain but failing.

"yeah you could say that but there always a way to win" the man looked intrigued by this "well how do you kill an immortal? You cut of their head and the rest of the body will die with it, so then how do you stop a weapon mistress from fighting", the women waited for an answer.

"what do you mean I do not get it", Lee screamed but Neji eyes widened.

"Lee look at Tenten hand", staring at the girl on the flour", Reza smirked

"exactly you take her hands, well I knew I wouldn't get both of her hands so I added something extra in which means you'll need to hurry up she wont be talking for long", she grabbed Tenten left hand bent it back while tighten her grip applying pressure to the wound, causing Tenten cry out in pain. The boys couldn't stand to watch their friend in pain they both started tp struggling to get free again but it was no use.

"So when will the poison take it's effect" he knew exactly what she added extra in after all he was working with a poison expert.

"right know actually it seem like it hasn't taking much effect but in no time she wont be able to put that brave face on, you see I picked this one especially for her once the poison works its way up to the brain she'll be feeling pain through out her body before the poison even gets there", she laughed, but the boys only looked at the brown haired ninja who looked ashamed of herself for being beaten so easily.

"oh that's what I was going to ask where's Iwa", she said nothing and that told him everything "ha ha, well you lose some you win some", the team couldn't believe how cold he was towards someone who was so loyal to him.

Taking Tenten's bag and even her scroll holder, just leaving her with her kunai holder. Emptying her bag out on to the flour scattering the scrolls every where. "Hey! What do you think your doing?", reaching her hand out trying to at least grab one but as she did she felt more presser on her wound causing her to pull back.

Yowayowashi Picked one out at random tossing it to one of his men "right then you open it", the man looked at him "and you girly give him the hand sign to open it"

"what no way" Neji and Lee knew Tenten couldn't stand people touching her weapons even Guy senses team only had permission if it was an emergency and even at that they didn't know what weapons they where picking up only Tenten knew the difference between her scrolls and each one had different hand since.

"You know that's not really helping us, now is it?", Yowayowashi walked up and stood right in Tenten face, a grin covered his face making the girl try to move away as far as she could. "have you not seen your friend when he didn't want to help us", Tenten just noticed Lee with a black eye and a couple of bruise on his face, Tenten couldn't help but attempt to dive at him but failing because Reza was still holding Tenten wounded hand "that was a stupid idea wasn't it", punching Tenten in the gut causing her to fall to her knees while Reza still held her hand making it really uncomfortable on Tenten.

The brown eyed ninja was breathing heavier struggling to catch her breath " you know not only dose the poison have effect on the body but any physical pain you may have that you normally could just ignore while this poison is in your body it will feel ten times worse just getting punched" Reza laughed uncontrollably.

"Tenten" Lee yelled "just give them the hands sigh to open the scrolls", seeing that the poison was really starting to make her struggle.

Seeing she had no other choice she told them the hand sign to open the scroll the man was holing but the only thing that came out was her sword without thinking to ask if they had the same hand signs as he picked up another scroll, Tenten couldn't help break a smile through the pain. As he started doing the hand sign a puff of smoke quite different than it normally is filled the cave. "AHHH!", horrible male scream filled the cave making it echo even louder, everybody but Tenten looked at each other waiting in suspense for the smoke to clear to see how bad it was . As the smoke cleared they saw the man's arm cover in barbed wire ripping his skin as he tried to pull it away from his arm.

"you stupid bitch", Reza screeched knocking Tenten on the ground kicking her in the stomach as hard as she could forcing the young girl to grab Reza foot as she went in for another kick Tenten tighten her grip on the older women, trying to suppress the pain she was feeling, slowly getting up and as fast as she could she pulled her hand back turning it in to a fist punch Reza who just stumbled back holding her cheek.

Tenten took a sloppy looking fighting stance not realizing she had turned her back on the one person who had ordered this to happen. A smirk crossed Reza face "are you sure you're a proper ninja?", Tenten stiffened up feeling pain in her legs making her want to collapse under the presser "well I ask this because I never knew it was a wise to turn your back on an enemy" Tenten looked behind her to see Yowayowashi close to her, grabbing her by the neck lifting her a couple of inches off the ground Tenten grabbed his arm weakly attempting to twisting it.

"That enough", Neji roared at them only causing him to turn around and look at the leaf ninja chained to the wall. Tighten his grip on Tenten throat making her gasp for breath.

"what was that?" tossing Tenten against the cave wall making a few loss stones fall with her, and walk over to Neji "have you got a problem with how I deal with stuff", punching Neji a few time in the face "oh well I don't really care about what you think"

Spitting out a bit of blood "you know this is weak, hurting people when their down or when their hands are tied behind their back", Neji had a plan to try to enrage him so he might demean a fight from him or even Lee.

"your right I might be weak but I can order people to do this", clicking his finger to Reza she nodded and walked over to the girl laying on the flower holding her head, now she knew the poison was taking it effect.

"Ha ha this is going to be fun", picking Tenten up holding her hands behind her back.

"well since I'm weak and we're not going to get anymore information out of this one I'm kind of wondering how long it would take for your's to loss hope in each other", the boys looked at Tenten knowing that she would have to be back in the village soon if she was to survive.

"Lets get this over with", Reza bored of talking "and I will show you how good this poison actually work", and with that Tenten became a human punching bag.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

The two boys looked away a shamed for not being able to protecting their friend when she needs them the most. They have been at it for a full hour with accessional break. Tenten shirt once white stained with blood that ran down her face.

Tenten legs finally gave in causing her to collapse to her knees Reza letting go of one of her arms, she knew this could be her one and only chance to help her team-mates she couldn't care about the pain, it was worse seeing her team look ashamed of their selves

Tenten took out one of the kunai she had in her kunai holder and when Reza went to pick her arm back up with remain strength Tenten had she swung at Reza but she saw it coming and blocked it.

"Hmm it doesn't seem like you've learned your lesson now dose it?", Tenten couldn't even speak at this point it even hurt to breath "well I'll give you this you'll fight in till the end well at least your attempting to die with the smallest bit of honour un like your friends over there who have already gave up, the boys couldn't help but hate their selves at the moment.

Making a long chokra string and grabbing Tenten hand the one with the kunai in it wrapping it around her hand so she wouldn't let the kunai go, taking a torch that he lit a while ago from the wall "you know this is what my village used to do to see who would stay or who would go if the fire didn't burn you, you where staying, I guess you know what I got by the tattoo on arm it's actual a branding jutsu and also by this", opening his palm "this was their stupid slogan, if the fire doesn't chose you your trash, well lets see what you are", Reza took Tenten hand as she attempt to pull it away but it was no use her hand would only move a little before going limp. The boys eyes widened to see the free in their friend's eyes.

Right that this chapter up I promise next chapter will be the end of the flashback so please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Yowayowash had a psychotic look in his eyes as he approached Tenten looking at the hand of the young kunoichi "look on the bright side if by any small chance you survive at least both of your hands will look very different showing how good of a weapons mistress you really are," laughing at the thought of her surviving "it a shame when you see that on a weapons mistress actually the sign of failure when they have scares on their hands", smirking he came closer with the torch.

"stop it", Lee screamed at the top of his voice. "please she cant take it anymore"

Neji looked at the ground then at Tenten "if you let them go I will do anything, but only if she get back to the village and get treated first", he knew he shouldn't be bargaining with the enemy but he couldn't just watch Tenten be punished for his mistake.

"Do you really think I care anymore you had your chance to give me what I wanted and you blow it and anyway I'm having a lot of fun right know if cant see. You've all lost the will to fight because you think it hopeless but your friend here hasn't I don't know who has the brains here", he started laughing Reza joining in.

As the torch came closer she could feel the heat radiate off the flame closing her eyes as tight as she could tensing up waiting for the pain, but as the fire touched her hand she never felt pain she felt stronger opening her eyes she didn't see her hand burning but absorbing the bright flame.

"How did she do that", Neji said his voice just coming out amazed at what he was seeing everyone was even Yowayowash, " brakeman" looking at her chakra he could see it was making her stronger `their no time to ask her know we've got bigger problems right now` thinking to himself.

Neji looked up to see Tenten face expecting her to have a smug look on her face like she had done every time she made one of her enemy look foolish in front of their comrades but instead she had a look of hate, fear and anger. Neji couldn't understand why she wasn't happy about it. Plus he never new it was possible to have so many emotion at the same time. (probably because he never show any of them)

"That…no this cant happen how?" Yowayowash screamed at the young girl. Knowing she cant waist anytime she didn't know how long this strength would last for. So throwing her kunai at the crazed man and picking another one out as Reza let go for fear of getting attacked. As the kunai lit up she throw another one at Yowayowash causing him to dive to the ground quickly taking anther kunai out she staggered up to the man on the ground bending down keeping the flaming kunai close to her.

"No don't please", he begged as she came closer, closing his eyes bringing one of his arms up to cover his face. Reza didn't know what to do she didn't want to go near Tenten for the fear of Tenten getting revenge on her, but she knew she had to help her boss.

Tenten looked at the man cowering on the ground before ripping the key from his neck "pathetic" just barely getting the word out she staggered over to Neji. Hoping the strength she was feeling would not leave her, it was weird what she was feeling it took most of the pain away allowing her to move but she still knew the pain she was still there. Reaching over to Neji chains to the padlock while holding the flaming kunai she couldn't help but think `I don't want to feel that pain, if the pain dose come back and I cant move, Lee and Neji might get hurt`. Clutching the kunai as she noticed the flame getting weaker feeling herself also get weaker.

Tenten released Neji form his chains, but while Neji ran over to help Lee Yowayowash looked over to Reza and pointed to the exit they slowly got up and ran before Neji or Lee could stop them. Tenten knelt to the ground running out of breath, clutching her fiery kunai knowing when she lets it go she'll only feel the pain of the poison plus the beating. "Lets go" Lee yelled wanting revenge for what they did to Tenten.

"Lee wait don't go rushing in again" Neji shouted to his friend, stopping on command Lee waited for Neji instruction. Neji walked over to the dark hair girl and bent down beside her, "Lee gather Tenten things", he said in a calm voice.

"come on leaf ninjas I thought you where supposed to be tough", they heard a random mans voice from outside.

" Byakugan" Neji looked through the cave wall to see their where about 50 people waiting outside for them. "it an ambush 50 ninjas are waiting outside", looking up at Lee knowing Tenten would never be able to fight, he felt someone grab his top tight he looked at the brown eyed girl who was in so much pain now.

"Neji", desperately trying to get the words out "you and Lee run from here leave me here I will only slow you down if you don't", the boys widened their eyes.

"It's not that much people I could just take them on by myself", Lee said trying to convince his team-mate.

"No they'll have more I don't know how but when I was fighting them they just kept coming no matter how many I took down", she was hoping that would be it because she didn't have the strength to speak anymore.

"No, we're not leaving you I don't care about that rubbish that you think its weak to have people helping you, saying that you never want anybody to get hurt because they had to look after you", Neji frustrated at the everything that was happen, he thought it was only meant to be a quick mission.

"yeah do know how many people would get hurt if we leave you hear to die", Lee roaring at Tenten for even asking him to leave his friend, Neji stared at the young girl

"Wait" looking at Tenten chakra it was retuning to normal, then looking at the kunai that was once a blazed now nothing more than a normal kunai " come on Lee I want you to attack first", Lee looked confused at the clear eye boy.

"what, what about Tenten we're not just going to leave her hear are we?", Neji took Tenten bag and scroll holder of Lee and started making room in his bag to put the scroll holder in, then throwing her bag over his shoulder along with his.

"No, so that's why I want you to take them out I don't see any traps or anybody else with them so we have to keep our eyes open, we don't know their next move if they even have one", bending down to the young kunoichi as he picked her up she couldn't help let out a small groan felling the pain surge through out her body. Gripping on to Neji top as he picked her up he knew Tenten would actually kill herself for looking so weak but Neji could understand her situation.

Lee step outside of the cave and straight away his first target was the group standing in a semi circle outside the exit of the cave. Neji keeping Tenten close to him using his Byakugan to avoid any confrontation with the enemy leaving it to Lee.

"They are quite an easy bunch", Lee said knocking one down after another. All but two where left, running together they both attacked the young ninja simply dodging their attacks before sending them a deadly kick to the stomach making them go flying, the men clutched their stomachs before looking at their falling comrades.

"This isn't worth this", the bigger one of the two leaped up in the air before running away from the forest leaving the smaller one far behind him. Know he had no chance of beating Lee he just smiled suspiciously and ran of in the other direction.

"HUH!" Lee looked at the man running "why do you think he ran?", his face full of confusion.

"It doesn't really matter dose it, come on we need to get back to the village before they come back", Neji holding the brown haired girl tight. "wait", still using his Byakugan to scan the area "I think that might be Guy sensei", Lee eyes lit up like stars.

"where is he Neji? I'll go bring him here", already to sprint his way to him.

"It would be a good idea for him to be here just encase we get ambushed again", and giving the direction to Lee then he was off.

Sitting Tenten gently against a tree trying to avoid hurting her any further, she was breathing heavily clenching her fist trying to ignore the pain, but as she done it she felt a hand unclench it and lock it self into hers, looking over to the clear eyed boy who's face went a little bit red she couldn't help but giggle but only to be stopped by a sharp pain making her cough up a bit of blood.

"its okay for you to squeeze my hand", his voice so gentle "this was my fault after all"

knowing she wouldn't be able to talk much she just shook her head fighting the words to come out "no…I should off seen it coming", her voice couldn't hide the pain she feeling most of her words couldn't even finish but Neji knew what she meant.

Smiling at her he knew she would let anybody take the blame of her getting hurt "Just promise me that when you get better you'll help me out will my training", she smiled slowly nodding her head, he knew it might be a long shot for her to live through this but he couldn't stand the thought of losing his friend, in fact his heart felt like it was being stamped on just by the thought of it. He turned away letting her squeeze his hand as tight as she wanted to.

_**Lee & guy sensei**_

Guy looked around trying to find any trace of his team "this would of been a lot easier if Lady Tsunade aloud me to take a tracker ninja with me", seeing something shimmer in the distance on the ground "Hmm what's that", sprinting towards the object, seeing it was Tenten chain he picked it up and put it in his bag "and she wonders why she never has any money well this will be one less thing for her to buy", laughing he didn't seem worried because Tenten was always throwing her weapons down when she bringing out knew ones.

Hearing someone running he jumped straight up ready to fight but to his surprise it was Lee "Guy sensei, Guy sensei", he yelled his face showing panic defiantly not what Guy expected.

"Lee what up, where's Tenten and Neji", realizing the two where not with him now he wanted to panic but he knew he couldn't not in front of his student.

"No time to explain we really need your help its Tenten", Lee dashing of in the direction of his two team mates before Guy had a chance to ask.

Well I know I said the flashback would finish this chapter but I lied so I diced I wouldn't put this up in till I finished the next chapter so R&R


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tenten and Neji**_

Looking at the young girl his hand still locked in with hers Neji couldn't help but blame himself, at the moment Tenten seemed like she was refusing to let her body move a single inch, Neji had cleaned up most of Tenten wounds but it didn't't seem like it helped much the poison was just making it worse.

"Guy sensei and Lee are coming", standing up ready to explain the situation to Guy. Tenten forcing her unwilling eyes to open she wanted to get up but she knew it was impossible she really hated the feeling of being weak and vulnerable.

Lee Jumping down from the final tree seeing Neji standing waiting for them. "Neji I've brought Guy sensei", Neji looked at the man who landed right next to his younger double.

"where's Tenten", looking at Neji but then seeing his student been held straight as she sat against a tree her once white t-shirt now doted with crimson spots that had dropped from her face. "what happened?", he said furies.

"It a long story and we really don't have time to discuss it right now", Guy looked at Neji "she's been effect by poison and she will probably have a few broken bones also some of her wounds are still bleeding like the one on her hand I've tried to stop the bleeding but I couldn't do it. We need to hurry we might not have a lot of time left", Guy nodded.

"Right I'll take Tenten and I should be back at the village in no time if I go my full speed, and you two I want use to cover me from the back", the boys watched as their sensei picked up the kunoichi causing her to take deep breath while gritting her teeth as she felt the pain surge through her body, causing Guy to pause for a moment. "do you know what type of poison it is"

"No they just said they made it", Lee answered not taking his eyes of Tenten he knew she hated just being help with her training and there was no doubt that she was hating this but she had no choice. With that they where of like a blur.

"Neji do you think she'll be okay", Neji just looked in the boy eyes they where all Lee needed "no, no that cant be this isn't right"

Neji looked down hating himself for saying it but Lee had to hear it " Lee you should be ready for the worst", a lump in the back of his throat as he said it.

"but it's not fair that she's been punished for me messing this up", now shouting at the clear eyed boy.

" we can't blame ourselves right now, we are meant to be watching Guy sensei back", Lee nodded and with that they ran in the direction of Guy.

_**GUY & Tenten**_

`this is my fault I should of demeaned a medical ninja I shouldn't of been to cocky thinking my team didn't need it`, he couldn't help his eyes watering. He deicide to stop on a branch and send a quick message to Tsunade letting her know to bring Medical ninjas to the front gate. Sitting Tenten up against a tree while he writes on a small turtle before sending it flying off.

"ha, are you trying to help the girl?", Tenten's eyes widened recognizing the voice, she slowly turned her head in the direction of where the voice came from and there he was Yowayowash standing on the branch a cross from them. "there no point even if by any chance she survives her injures I've still got another thing up my sleeve", then looking at Tenten with so much envy in his eyes "you should of just got burned but you had to make me look foolish and use that jutsu" his voice full of hate "you know how's it fair that I have to suffer and you get what I cant have"

"what jutsu are you talking about", Guy looked at Tenten who just looked away not wanting to tell Guy or even look at the man who show her so much hate.

"don't turn away from me", he yelled at her ignoring Guy "I will inform my old village maybe they'll go easy on you but I ashore you, you wont live through it", only hate in his eyes "and then maybe I will regain the respect they once had for me."

Tenten couldn't help shiver at the thought of somebody wanting her dead and getting a village involved she didn't want to admit it but it scared her. "what jutsu?", repeating himself "What are you talking about? Did you do this?", not answering guy questions as if he wasn't there.

"you..", he couldn't finish his sentence as he fired himself at Yowayowash who just done a couple of hand signs and vanished in a puff of smoke. "damn it" Guy bounced of a tree branch and landed next to Tenten. Looking at her he knew he didn't have time to chase after him.

_**LEAF VILLAGE**_

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade" Shizune ran in to the office not given a second thought of the women startled while staring out the window.

"Shizune what is the meaning of this", regaining her composure.

"it Guy he says he need a medical team at the gate waiting for him", Tsunade eyes widened at the thought of the SOS actually being a real one.

"Go collect Ino and Saukra I will be needing them dose he say who and what the extent of their injures are", Lady Tsunade grabbing her green long jacket.

"no it doesn't dose it matter", Lady Tsunade shook her shoulder and began walking to the front gate.

`Maybe its just Guy over reacting or maybe his team just wanting to get back at me for not letting medical ninja go and trying to make me worry` the thought of that made her outraged but then she calmed herself down `at least I hope`

_**AT THE Village Gate**_

Lady Tsunade waited impatiently for Guys team to return, nine medical ninja wait with her. Ino and Saukra waited full of worry they knew Guy's team quite well over the years and they all became friends.

Guy ran his eye focused on the road a head of him. Coming to the entrance to see Lady Tsunade waiting letting him know she had got his message. He looked at the dark haired girl that he had in his arms her breathing had became fainter. "Tenten just hold on"

Seeing Guy hold the young ninja in his arms they couldn't believe it "Tenten", Saukra and Ino said at the same time.

As Guy got to the gate Lady Tsunade began shouting her order at the ninjas. They rushed Tenten up too the hospital as fast as they could. Tsunade watch Guy as he paced up and down.

"what happened?", her voice so gentle with the guilt she was feeling.

Guy stopped just to look at her "I don't know Lee and Neji", Lady Tsunade looked at him ready to ask a question "don't worry they're fine I just went ahead, anyway we need to help Tenten as fast as we can, it seem like poison that effected her", lady Tsunade didn't take another second to ask question she sped off to the hospital while Guy waited for the rest of his student while wondering about what the man he had met said about Tenten jutsu. But Tenten didn't know that much jutsu.

_**Hospital**_

It had been a few hours since Tenten was rushed in to the emergence room Guy and the rest of his team sat impatient in the waiting room. Lady Tsunade , Ino and Saukra came out of the emergence room both Ino and Saukra didn't look up at the three ninja who ran towards them.

Sighing Tsunade just got straight in to it not taking a second to easy them in" we got rid of most of the poison but we cant remove any from the brain even if it went well it would defiantly would leave permanent damage to the nerves or even brain damage."

" so what dose that mean are you just going to leave her like that in till she dies", Lee snapped at the medical ninja

"Lee that's enough", Guy scolding Lee for his out burst.

"No I wouldn't do that, in fact I have an antidote", hearing this the team all look please to hear that something could be done "but I wouldn't get to excited, the antidote wont work straight away it takes along time to take effect and even at that we wont know how well it will work", she sighed looking down at the ground "the next twenty four hours will be critical", their hopes where dashed.

"can.. Can we see her", Lee asked feeling the lump in the back of his throat.

Lady Tsunade look at him trying make a decision that would suit Tenten "ok, but only one of you can go in at a time", shaking their heads in agreement, they decide it would be better if Guy went in first then Lee then Neji, he knew it would be better for him to go in last he knew she would all ready be fed up with Guy then she had Lee to deal with so if he went in last he could spend longer for visiting.

_**TENTEN & NEJI**_

"Hey how you doing", Neji sat on the edge of his seat next to Tenten bed.

"fine", her answer was quick and short speaking as little as she could.

"I heard about what had happened when you where with Guy sensei?", Tenten staring at the boy "are you sure that you don't wont to talk about that", she smiled.

"its just a empty threat", she was struggling to get the sentence finished.

"yeah maybe your right", looking at the table on the other side of Tenten bed a long chain with a weight that rested on the flour. "I see Guy sensei pick up your chain", just hoping she would talk a little but long, he didn't know if the antidote was working and if it doesn't this might be the last time he would have the chance to talk.

"hmm" turning her head slowly to face the desk "yeah thank god in fact do you know how much I would have to pay for a new one that was properly made and wont brake instantly, and plus I'm saving up for a new personalized weapon", Neji raised an eyebrow " I haven't decide what weapon I want to use but I'm certain I want the leaf village symbol on it", smiling at the thought.

Neji couldn't help but laugh when it comes to weapons Tenten could talk all day even if she was in pain, he guessed that was the reason why she was a skilled weapons mistress because she had passion for what she did "Are you sure you want that it seem like you will only lose it when you throw it down"

"hmm, your probably right but what else can I spend it on", smiling.

"so I guess Guy sensei gave you a lecture about leaving your weapons lying around again?"

"No I think he felt sorry for me so he left it", she stared out the window thinking about what the customer of their mission had said by calling her weak she knew it was true she was the weakest of team Guy and she never needed to be told that.

"is there something wrong", the boy concerned for his friend as she looked out the window.

Shaking her head feeling a lump in the back of her throat, a medical ninja walked into the room checking Tenten chart then noticing Neji "oh sorry I'm afraid visiting times are now over". nodding his head he stood up and looked at the young girl lying in the bed who was forcing a smile at him.

Neji walked out with the medical ninja "could you please contact me if anything happens", his voice firm as he made the request.

The medical Ninja smiled "of course I will, she's got along night ahead of her", he left the hospital with so much running through his head.

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh my she never mentioned it", Hinata covered her mouth with her hands.

"Really?", Neji looked up to the sky "that's what worry me I thought she would talk to you, Ino or Saukra about it, she never share anything with me or Lee and it not healthy to keep it bottled up like that, she dose it all the time she never lets us help her", Hinata couldn't help wonder why she didn't wont anybody's help.

"I thought you where all really close Tenten knows you and Lee so well I presumed that you knew a lot about her because you tell her about your problems"

" thing is I don't think anyone knows her that well, I always thought she never had any thing to worry about. But it just seems like she doesn't trust us with anything", he sighted "instead I've seen her in the training ground before any of us working herself in till she collapses from exhaustion and then she pushes herself even more to help me with my training", he looked at Hinata "this must be the only time she's diced not to train and that's because she promised to go out with Ino and Saukra", he sighed "could you try and talk to her when you have a chance", she nodded knowing it would be hard for her to ask Tenten about everything but she knew she had to.

_**Tenten**_

She stared at the young man that stood right in front of her "if your here to see the hokage your on the wrong rout you need to go through the village", her voice firm but her heart beating as fast as it could remembering the image that was in her head.

He smiled knowing he shouldn't start any trouble be he couldn't help it "who said I was here to see the hokage maybe I'm here for you", Tenten stiffened up "yeah, yeah I got a small tip from a ninja called Yowayowash"

Tenten heart stopped as she heard his name `so it wasn't an empty threat but I would never of guess it would be this village`, without thinking her body just took over moving by it self the fear motivating her to attack. She pulled out a scroll and start bringing out explosive kunai throwing them at him forcing him to doge them as fast as he could.

Well I'm having fun written this hope your enjoying reading it. So please R&R J


	6. Chapter 6

Neji and Hinata walked in the direction of the village they had changed the subject talking about the next meeting of their clan, they stopped as soon as they heard an explosion they looked at each other "what was that?", Hinata gentle voice now full of alarm.

"I don't know but it could be trouble, come on", she nodded at the boy and rushing too the seen hiding in a tree , they couldn't believe what they where seeing Tenten was throwing explosive kunai at a young man who was desperately trying to doge them.

"What going on?, who is this guy?", Hinata confused with the situation.

"I don't know but if he's an intruder she knows well, we need to keep them alive and the way this is going there will be nothing left to interrogate", looking at the stat of the path that now looked like a bunch of random holes had just been dug up "I need to stop it", jumping down from the tree.

"what are you running for I thought you wanted to fight" throwing another kunai at him this time this one did not explode, the man al most out of breath smiled, she felt a hand grip her shoulder as she was about to throw her kunai, not thinking letting the fear act on it own she turned the kunai round facing the boy who had grabbed her and before she had a chance to stop the attack realizing it was Neji.

The boy quickly reacted and instead of getting stabbed by the kunai he was scratch by the baled on the right cheek, Tenten quickly dropped the weapon as her face filled with shock "Ne…Neji", he voice so gentle, and then realizing what she had done when a small drop of blood ran down his face.

"What's going on here?", ignoring the scratch on his face, focusing on the man who was slowly getting up.

"I don't know that girl just attacked me for no good reason", acting like an innocent victim.

"WHAT!" Tenten yelled, out in raged "your lying I asked you if you where going to see the hokage that he'll need to go through the village but he said…" she stopped knowing she couldn't say anything, she hung her head down an clenched her fist.

Hinata just looked at the girl wondering why she had stopped, seeing his chance to get away with this "yeah and when I said thank for letting me know she just attacked", the clear eyed boy looked at his team mate really not knowing what to do he sighed.

"could you please return to the village route", the young man nodded and left the three shinobi by their self, smiling as he exit.

"Hinata could you please go let Ino and Saukra know that Tenten wont be join them", Tenten snapped out of he daze as soon as she heard Neji make a decision for her.

"What, since when did you make the decision for me", Neji stared at the her arms folded not paying much attention to her protest "you don't have the right"

"Hinata just go I need to talk to Tenten anyway", and with that Hinata ran in the direction of the BBQ hut. "Tenten what do you think your doing?"

"what I fought he was up to something", wished that she had said that earlier.

"Like what", he waited for answer.

"You know what I don't care I'm heading home", turning to walk away form the boy.

"you've not answered my question", she stopped in her tracks "you know I will have to inform Guy sensei" turning around to face the boy.

"you don't need to bother him with this it really has nothing to do with you it was just a small miss understanding", furious at the boy in front of her but she didn't really know if it was just because he didn't seem to believe her or it might be the image that wouldn't remove itself from her memory that was causing this anger.

"I wont tell Guy as long as you promise me your not going to use that jutsu", he saw in the girl face that she wasn't happy about it "it might be the reason to why you attacked that guy"

" There you go again making another decision for me", she sighed "you know it seem like you don't believe me even if I told you the tru…", Neji raised an eyebrow "you know what Neji just forget it, I'm going home", and without another word she walked away.

Neji eyes widened he couldn't help wonder what was wrong with her ` since when did she get so angry` staring at the girl as she left.

_**INO & SAUKRA**_

" why is she never on time ?", Ino complaining to Saukra "man I'm hungry and just thinking of the barbecue chicken isn't helping much ether", Saukra couldn't help but laugh.

"I wonder if Hinata will becoming?", trying to change the subject. Seeing Hinata run towards them.

"well I guess that answer that question", the blond girl stared at the girl that was catching her breath in front of them. "where's Tenten I thought you where with her today"

"EMM!, it's along story the short side is that she cant come", Hinata couldn't hide the concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, is something the matter", Saukra noticing her friend looking a bit uneasy, while Ino was already walking towards the BBQ hut.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this but" her sentence was stopped as soon as she heard Ino voice shouting them over.

"Hey I'm not waiting any longer, you two can talk when we are eating", the two fallowed Ino in to the hut.

_**INSIDE THE BBQ HUT**_

Hinata just finished telling the story of what happened out side the forest "is she okay", Saukra shocked at the story.

"Yeah well I think so, when I last saw her she and Neji where arguing with each other. I know you might not want to talk about it but Neji was wondering, when Tenten was in the hospital did she talk to you about the incident?", Ino looked away from the two girls.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Lady tsunade and the two young ninja sat outside the emergency room waiting for Neji to come out so they can come go in. Ino couldn't help the tears that ran down her face while Saukra had a little more control.

"I'm glad you're here", Lady Tsunade looked at the two girls "I need you two to stay with Tenten tonight", girls looked up at the 5th hokage "I want you to try and keep her awake it might be dangerous to let her sleep", Lady Tsunade noticed the clear eye boy come out the room "I will be right back", walking into the Tenten's room.

""Saukra", the pink haired girl looked at the sobbing girl "I don't think I want to go in" out raged by the girls attitude.

"What? Why, how many times has Tenten been there for you even when she could easily just walked away, she help all of us out when we needed her and now when she needs us your willing just to turn away?"

"I don't want to go in and act as if she'll be okay and you know as well as I do that it's a small chance of that happening." she sighed "and I don't want to see another friend go", Saukra sat beside her and smiled.

"I know what you mean I don't want to see that ether but you know if any thing happens and you refused to go in you'll regret it", stopping for a second to look at the pink haired girl.

_**LATER ON**_

The two girls walked into the room "Hey, how's it going?", Ino waving at the girl on the bed trying to put on a brave face but failing at it.

"I felt better", the injured girl reply was all most a whisper as she answered her friend.

"So." Saukra trying to think of a good way of putting her question "do you want to talk about what happened", the girl shook her head.

"no, actually I was wondering how have you two been?" she knew Ino would talk for hours if she could. This would let Tenten stay quite while she listen to her friends chat away.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I don't really recall her talking that much and even after that we haven't really had a chance to ask her anything and when we do she ends up changing the subject", Hinata looked at the food on her plate playing around with it with her chopsticks.

"You know I'm worried about her", her voice so quite that Ino and Saukra weren't sure if they heard her right. They just looked down depressed at the thought of Tenten.

"me too" Ino realising that her friend never really talk to them about anything "you know when it comes down to it, we really don't know Tenten that well", the girls looked at each other then looked away.

_**Lady Tsunade **_

The blond haired women stared out the window this had become a natural occurrence for her everyday before walking to her desk staring at a file that made her feel guilt every time she look at the young girl smiling in the photo.. she couldn't help but remember that day she failed to fill her position of hokage.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Walking into the hospital room she see the young girl lying on the bed her face told the old women how she was really feeling. Shutting the door behind her making Tenten turn her head to the sound of it shutting.

"Lady Tsunade", her word muttered. The women pulled a chair up right next to the bed.

"I'm sorry it wasn't…"

"don't apologize I've already had Lee and Guy I don't need anyone else to take pity on me", her voice fighting to come out. "it was an honest mistake you thought it was Lee just messing around", Lady Tsunade didn't know what else to say about it she didn't want to annoy her about it.

Moving on to another subject "I have sent someone to go collect your parents but so far no one has been in"

"It doesn't matter they wont be in, they've gone away for 2 week to visit my family outside the village", Lady Tsunade looked at her worriedly.

"I will send someone straight away to collect them."

"NO WAY," her voice broke through the pain "I cant do that to them they've been looking forward to this trip for weeks", her voice now shaking ready to just lose it volume.

"Tenten you cant do that what do you think they'll do if the worst would happen and they're not here to say goodbye", the old women knew it was harsh but she had to be told.

"please, just don't I don't want them to worry", Lady Tsunade sighed rubbing her temple.

"If that's what you wish, I cant do anything else", she walked to the door but turned around as she open it "Ino and Saukra are going to be looking after you tonight", and with that she left.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She heard a knock on the door snapping her out of her thought "Lady Tsunade I'm sorry to interrupt but there is someone here from the land hidden in the flame the village called Hono", Shizune entering as she spoke, blond haired women that sprung up from her seat.

Before Shizune had the chance to ask what was up a young man barged in introducing himself while Shizune yelled out in protest for his rudeness. "my name Kyoyo I am a Ninja from the village Hono"

Tsunade sat down at her desk while gesturing him to sit down "yes I know it well but at the same time it is a complete mystery to me the last I heard of your village was about thirty years ago"

"That's right, our village hasn't had much contact with any village", he said smugly.

"I know do you still have that roil about all villager should be able to use fire jutsu's ", studding the ninja who just laughed.

"that not why I'm here", he became serious as Tsunade look at him "I'm here for help actually by the person who attacked me while entering the village"

"I knew this would happen every time someone comes to the village that brat has to get involved with" she said angrily, he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So dose she do it all the time", he waited for answer while the hokge kept going on.

Realizing what he had said she stopped "wait you just said she", he nodded "who was it?"

"it was a young weapons mistress, ha ha I think was really lucky that the clear eyed boy came just in time", as soon as he mentioned Neji she knew who he was talking about.

"Tenten?, its not like her to attack anyone unless provoked what did you do?", the old women's anger not dropping, and the young man who just shrugged his shoulder was not helping.

"it doesn't matter my village has told me to bring her to our village", he folded his arms.

"may I ask why Tenten we can send one of the more experienced once", the man shook his.

"No they wont allow that, they've have had people from other villages in the land of fire recommending her", trying to make his story more convincing.

"Hmm I see", walking to the window "what is the mission"

"I'm sorry but that classified even I don't know that", he laughed scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know. I'm not happy for any of my ninjas to go into something I have not that much knowledge of. tell you what I'll let Tenten decide", Kyoyo sprung up of his seat in protest.

"what!, what if it was something to do with our village being destroyed."

"well you'll need to get someone else for the job if Tenten say no I will stand by her decision." the women gestured to the door and with that he left with just one thought on his mind.

`there has to be away to get her to come if she has a choices she'll defiantly say no and that cant happen or I'll be the one that` the thought stopped there he didn't want to think about it any more.

_**TENTEN**_

The picture was still in her mind it wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried it was like it was imprinted there. "I wish that had stayed forgotten", talking to herself as she walk down the village street staring at the sky.

Then memory of the moment of her swinging the kunai at Neji made her feel completely stupid "why did I do that, why is this happening to me", she turned to a house joined on to others that looked like it needed a little paint job done to them. She reached for the handle to open the door but stopped as soon as she was inches away `I cant let him go without knowing his reason for being here` she ran of in the direction of the gates.

_**NEJI**_

The cleared eyed boy picket up any weapon that was not destroyed by the explosion until he heard a voice call his name as he turned he saw a blond haired boy run up to him "Naruto, what are you doing here?", raising an eyebrow.

He looked around to see the destruction around the small path "I'm here to see Tenten actual. What happened here?", Neji just looked at the weapons in his hand.

"it doesn't matter, why are you looking for Tenten?", he asked the blond haired boy.

"I want to learn that cool knew jutsu of her" punching the air excitedly.

"Naruto do you have to attempt to learn all our jutsu?" the boy scratched his head confused by the question. "never mind even if she did tech you I doubt you could even learn it"

"hey what's that meant to mean?",

"nothing I'm just saying it looks like only those who use fire jutsu could do it and even at that I don't think you would have a chance but you could try if you want. You wont find her here she probably be on her way home"

"Oh, well I'll see her tomorrow then, catch you later Neji" looking back waving while he runs away form the clear eyed boy.

`I don't think she'll happy hearing that Naruto wants to learn her new jutsu` he couldn't help but smirk at his friends.

_**TENTEN**_

The girl waited out side the village hiding in a tree trying not to be spotted by any leaf ninjas that might be near by. It was late and she knew her parents will start to get worried remembering he mom reaction to the news that Tenten had been in hospital while they where away. "thanks Guy sensei", she muttered under her breath he said it wasn't right to hide something like that, she guessed he had a point but she lucky to survive her mom that day.

She jumped out of the tree as soon as she saw who she was looking for staying in the shadows as he approached the path she was on. It wasn't fooling anyone she saw her straight away and just smiled "hello waiting her for a goodbye hug you shouldn't have ", not amused by him.

"what is your village doing here", her voice showed no real emotion only anger.

Knowing he never had time to talk he needed to get back to his village and report in. "you know I don't have time to tell you the full story I will let your hokage do that but if you don't agree your village will be burnt to the ground" laughing as he walk. While Tenten went after him wanting more answers. But the girl jumped back as soon as she saw him pull out a kunai "you know I'm not in the mood for you if you want to know our intensions with your village you'll just have to agree", walking away leaving the speechless and angry.

_**LATER ON**_

Tenten walked in greeted by a women who had long blond hair and green eyes "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN", her voice like thunder as it ripped through the air.

Scratching the back of her head trying to think of an excuse "I was training, you know Guy he really wants to see us live up to his expectation he has for us".

"No you weren't a shin obi came round looking for you saying he couldn't find you anywhere, oh yeah that reminds me Lady Tsunade wants to see you in the morning.", Tenten couldn't help but smile at her mother outburst then changing the subject without even realizing it. "what are you smiling at, this isn't funny your still not forgiven for last time".

"lay of the girl, she was probably out with her friends", a man stepped into the hall his hair spiky leaning to one side it colour light brown.

The women just stared at the man then at Tenten, "you know what I don't care I'm away", trying not to smile as she walked away, Tenten knew her mother didn't mean it.

"so why are you late", her father said calmly.

"I told you I was training."

"Hmm, well if that what you say you where doing I believe you", Tenten loved that with her dad he would never start arguments if there was no need unlike her mom who would panic over everything.

Smiling she turned to walk to her bedroom she had a lot to think about and might have a lot to explain to Tsunade. She groaned at the thought of it. As she was about to close the door for the night she stopped "thanks, dad." smiling at the man at the end of the hall.

"No problem" as she went to close the door shut "Tenten", girl stopped "I want to know that your being careful now you'll need to let us know if anything has happened, you know you'll have to watch what your doing know", Tenten nodded shutting the door behind her.

`like today, they'll kill me if they find out`, "oh well that's another thing I'll need to apologise for", whispering so she could only hear herself. Then remembering the fight at the trees she couldn't help but hate herself for what had happened that evening her back against the door she slide to the ground in deep thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk looking at the files of Guy sensei team but she couldn't find all the files on Tenten. "Shizune", brown haired women walked in the room. "where the rest of Tenten files", the young women raised an eyebrow.

Stepping in the room closing the door behind her "what do you mean?", walking over to the older women's desk "it should be here", moving some paper about trying to find it but all she found was a pace of paper saying Tenten name and only stating her last couple of years in the ninja academy and one word before that in big bowled letters **confidential**, and under that was the 3rd hokage signature**.**

"that's odd the 3rd hokage must have his reason for why he signed his name to this", putting her hand together as she slouched down in deep thought, until she heard a nock on the door "come in", as she said it 4 young ninjas walked in to the room. "ah there you are"

The blond boy smiling at the older women "hey grandma Tsuande, what the mission?", cheerful as ever.

"that's what I wanted to talk to Tenten about so could you please leave the room while I talk to Tenten for a moment" as Shizune and the Rest of team Guy plus a confused Naruto exit the room Lady Tsuande turned her gaze toward Tenten who didn't look that eager to be in the room. "Tenten you yourself have been asked to do a mission in the land of fire, all I need to know is will you accept"

The young girl knew she couldn't take time to think about it "of course I will", but the old women wasn't convinced narrowing her eyes at Tenten.

"This mission is optional to you, if you don't want to go then I will send someone else"

Shaking her head " Lady Tsunade, I want to do this mission," the 5th hokage look at Tenten.

Sighing "fine, but accompany you on this mission will be the rest of team Guy plus Naruto"

"What? no way I thought you said I was the only one going on this mission", raising her voice.

"Tenten I'm doing this for your safety I know about what happened yesterday and I don't trust that village, and plus even if I didn't hear anything about the incident yesterday I would still send them with you, you know our rules".

The brown eyed girl just sighed "fine, tell them I will be waiting at the gate", walking out the door ignoring the boys outside as she walked on.

"Hey, what's her problem?", Naruto said as he watch her walk away. Walking in Lee and Neji gave each other a worried look it wasn't like Tenten to just ignore them, Neji couldn't help wonder if she was still angry with him.

They stared at the blond haired woman " you all will be accompanying Tenten to her mission and back but should not interfere with her mission unless needs be"

"Wait, why's Tenten getting a mission by herself?", Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"I don't know exactly what her mission will be, but it will be in the land of fire a village called Hono", the 5th Hokage putting her hands together becoming more serous "the problem is that it very rare for Hono to ask for help and no one has heard from them in about thirty years"

"So what's the problem", Lee questioning Lady Tunade.

"Well I don't know yet. The last time I heard about their village they had a rule about everybody in the village must be able to turn their chokra into fire," Lee and Neji looked at each other. "it just seemed like a bit of a coincident when that guy showed and just happened to run into Tenten",

"The ninja we ran into on our last mission said he was kicked out of his village because he couldn't use fire jutsu", Neji thinking back to the mission.

"Yeah and didn't Guy say that he ran into the ninja on his way to the village and he said something about telling his old village", Naruto stood quietly not going to admit that he was confused. Everybody kept the situation from Guy team last mission quiet only those who where there knew about it, well apart from Hinata.

"Hmm" the old lady sunk deeper into her thoughts in till she noticed three boy stare at each other then at her "that will be all, Neji you will be the team leader when escorting Tenten to the village and back", the boys took a bow before heading for the door "Neji could you wait for a moment" the clear eye boy stood still as he watched his team exit the room.

"is there a problem Lady Tsunade", the 5th hokage moved a couple of files on her desk before coming to the one she was looking for.

"It about Tenten" the boy raised an eyebrow "you've knowing Tenten longer than the rest of team Guy", Neji nodded to answer her question "well I only have information about her at the age of eight but there is nothing before that, do you know anything about her before that"

"Well…all I know is she was home schooled until the age of eight but that about it she keeps her life and problems to herself and doesn't really help that I was wrapped up in my own life I didn't really take notice of anybody else than myself"

"Understood", shaking her head before letting him go "oh and one more thing before you go make sure you remember no matter what Tenten says you must not leave her in that village alone", nodding his head in agreement before exiting the building.

_**NEJI**_

As he walked to the entrance of the gate he couldn't help think back on the day he met Tenten.

_**Flashback**_

A young Neji sat at his desk waiting for the lesson to start while all the other kids where sitting laughing with their friends not to eager to start the lesson.

They heard the door slide open and took their seats while an older gentleman walk into the class "attention class, we have a new student joining us to day, you can come in know", signalling to a young girl with two twin buns on her head. who just walk in staring right through everyone avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Even Neji couldn't help but stare at the girl she didn't seem like normal girls just by looking at her he could tell there was something different about her. "Well this is Tenten, I hope you make her feel welcome, Tenten could you take a seat next to Neji", pointing to an empty seat. Her response was walking to her assigned chair like she didn't even care.

Neji couldn't help feel a bit startled he had never seen anyone just looked like she would rather be somewhere else than in class yeah a lot of the kids don't want to be in class at times but not in their first day.

The young Kunoichi pulled her chair out there was only silence as the class watched her sit down "right class", the teacher went on but Neji was not paying attention he just look at the young girl sitting next to him.

_**FEW DAYS LATER**_

The brown haired girl sat at her desk getting ready for class to start while the Hyuga boy dose the same. He had watched her pass up every conversation she was involved in, ingoing everyone who came near.

The teacher slid the door open walking right in front of the desk " morning class, today we will be talking about the three Sannin.", the girl didn't seem to care in till he started talking about Lady Tsunade.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That must be of been when she came out her shell, hmm I wonder why that did it, she made so much friends when she opened up to everyone even he was always greeted by a smile even though he returned the smile with a snarl.

"Man what a jerk I used to be" he sighed but still it always seemed like she kept her distance with everybody. He finally reached the gate Lee and Naruto where playing rock, paper, scissors just like what their sensei's had once done. While Tenten was leaning on the wall at the door she looked so with drawn.

Lee noticing the long haired boy "hey Neji", ignoring his game with Naruto.

"You took your time", the blond haired boy yelled "what did grandma Tsuande want?", looking at the brown haired girl who didn't seem to care that he was even there, that wasn't like her she would normally greet him with a smile or scold him for making them wait leaving her here with Lee and Naruto.

"Nothing that important, hey what's wrong with Tenten?", he asked the two ninjas.

Lee shrugged "don't know she was like that when we got here and she didn't seem like she wanted to talk so we just left her", Neji sighed he wasn't that surprised Lee's not always that bright when it comes to peoples feelings.

Tenten eventually noticed everybody staring at her making her quite uncomfortable "hey what are you all staring at", here voice catching them of guard " never mind are you ready to go?" the boys nodded their heads and with that they where of like a blur.

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

The leaf ninjas had been travailing for three days with occasional breaks Tenten was keeping herself to herself almost ignoring every conversation that had come up.

Tenten had fallen behind the others like she was wasting as much time as she could. "Hey guys do you think there something wrong with Tenten", Lee lowering his voice so she wouldn't hear him.

"Hmm" Neji looking over his shoulder to see the young girl looking quite distracted "there's definitely something wrong with her but I don't think we shouldn't worry about it at the moment the mission is the only thing that we should be interested in", Naruto looked at the clear eyed boy.

"Wait you would ignore your friends feelings just so you could complete a mission" , the blond hair boy getting quite angry with his team mate.

"Of course I care about her feeling that's why I said don't bother her" staring at the road ahead "Tenten not like Saukra or Ino she keeps her emotions to herself especially when we're on a mission so maybe you should just leave her alone"

Naruto sighed he didn't like the thought of letting her carry on the way she was "what happens if something happens and she cant concentrate because she has something on her mind", the boys just look at each other. While Naruto speed up a little bit a head of the others as he landed on the branch he felt something tighten around his ankle then yanking him down out of the trees.

"Naruto", the boys screamed at the same time quickly trying to grab his hand as he fell. The blond hair boy closed his eyes holding his breath readying himself for the impact.

Naruto was rapidly falling to ground the earth getting so close there was no way Neji could catch him even with Lee speed they wouldn't be able to catch him, All the boys could do is watch.

All of a sudden five kunai's and some shuriken sped towards the falling boy pining him to the nearest tree just in time before he hits the ground. Lee and Neji just look in the direction the weapons had come from and there they saw Tenten standing on the large branch spinning a kunai in her hand.

Neji couldn't help but stare as she stood so tall making her beauty stand out in the shimmer of the light. "now Neji", Lee yelled as he jumped down from the branch, Neji snapping out of his daze and jumping down from the branch right after Lee.

"what happened" Lee looked around "wait what's this?," Lee noticing along blue string around the ankle of the boy who was hanging six feet up of the ground. Tenten was know helping Naruto taking all the kunai and shuriken out of the tree that the blond hair boy was pined too.

"Its a chakra string" it leads to a bush "someone must be hiding behind it, byakugan" Neji activating his byakugan "its two men", Tenten jumping down from the tree right beside Neji, who just smiled at her.

"right come out, we know your there come out", Two men walked out smiling one of them had bright red hair and was the smallest of the two and the other one his light brown hair spiked up holding a long blue string but dropping it as soon as he appeared.

"okay, okay", holding their hands up in the air "sorry but we weren't trying to catch you"

Neji couldn't help but noticed that the men both had burn marks on their left hand. `why dose that make me feel a bit uneasy, am I forgetting something`

"well what where you doing?, do you know how dangerous that is?", the guys smiled as Naruto yelled at him.

The red head spoke "a well we where told to bring the girl with us". he smiled at Tenten who just pulled out one of her scrolls.

"What is this guy a pervert" Naruto yelled

"I'm not in the mood for people like you at the moment", Tenten spoke as she done a couple of hand sign to unlock her scroll and brought out a huge sword.

"you know what you can be quite scary at times", Naruto commenting

"That's it, Tenten that enough", Neji stood in front of the girl, who just yelled at him "Tenten our mission it to make sure you get to your location, so that means for this mission your not part of team Guy, so as team caption I'm not asking you to go I'm telling you to" the girl was ready to protest but was interrupted by Lee.

"Tenten, Neji is right this is our own mission and you have yours"

"Yeah we'll be done in no time no sweat" Naruto smiled at her.

Sighing "fine but Neji when your finished I want to talk to you", her voice full of anger, and then disappearing deeper into the forest.

"Lee", he looked over to Neji "do you remember on our last mission Yowayowashi the Rogue ninja", Lee nodded "he had burns on his left hand as well"

"Wait", Lee straightened up from his fighting stance "do you think they have something to do with him", Lee couldn't help but let his anger get to him. "Dynamic Entry" Lee yelled as he jumped in air straighten his leg attempting to go for the red haired man.

Red head looked at the boy speeding coming towards him startled at the sudden attack but before the boy could connect to him the taller man stood in front of him. Lee was surprised he wasn't expecting that but nothing was going to stop him.

As his foot collide with the man stomach Lee eyes widened jumping back towards Neji and Naruto, "what's wrong bush brow"

"I don't know his stomach is as solid as rock", the man smiled

"well that what you should expect form a ninja that uses earth style", the red haired guy said. "well why did you attack me?"

"because your working with Yowayowashi" the men laughed "what are you laughing at", Lee yelled at the men

"don't be stupid we haven't heard that traitors name in a while" the boys looked at him confused "we live outside the village that condemned. Homing our jutsu to be as strong as they so that one day we can rise up against the village that took us from our family's and our friends"

"so what do you want with Tenten", Naruto asked

"Well we want to make sure we can take what that village wants"

`maybe I should check if Tenten got there okay` Neji thought to himself worried about the girl "byakugan" trying to locate Tenten "wait what this?"

_**TENTEN **_

Finally reaching the entrance of the village the tall gate just like the leaf village entrance but this one seemed so much darker while the leaf village had such a welcoming atmosphere this did not.

The kunoichi walked to the gate her heart raising thoughts rushing through her head like why was she here or could she just run?. Walking closer to the gate another picture flashed in her head. A Young girl no older than seven ran out of the village all most tripping over her feet as a mob stop outside the gate throwing anything that came to hand.

She stepped back wishing for away out of this, but as she step back she was stopped by someone blocking her path, jumping forward she brought out a kunai facing the women who was just smiling at her, her left hand was also burned, her hair was pure white.

Well that that chapter done yeah so hope you enjoy it. Next one should be up soon


	8. Chapter 8

_**NEJI AND THE OTHERS**_

Lee looked at his friend his white eyes where open wide "Neji what's wrong?" he asked his friend concerned for Neji he wasn't easily surprised so there must be something wrong.

"Lee it's a trick", Neji finally getting the words out.

"What?" Naruto voice full of confusion.

"They never intentionally really wanted to fight they where just trying to by time they knew we might of sent Tenten ahead so they had someone wait there until she arrived", the men laughed at the boys.

The tallest of the men just stood there mocking the boys "ha ha looks like you've made a stupid decision there haven't you", smiling at Neji

"Shut u…" Neji interrupting Naruto

"Naruto we don't have time to fight we need to get going" Neji voice firm showing he's not going to take no for an answer. Speeding of into the forest not waiting on his other team mates

Lee caught up to Neji quite easily but Naruto was lagging behind a bit "Neji how many of them are there", Lee questioned the boy.

"For what I can see there only one."

"So why are we rushing can't Tenten take on one by herself?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"It not that I don't think she can take care of herself it the opponent their chakra is unstable so she seem quite dangerous."

_**TENTEN**_

The brown hair haired ninja stared at the women "what do you want?" Tenten glared at her not allowing herself be affected by the fear she was feeling.

She smiled "I know your secret," Tenten eyes never left the women she couldn't't help but be interested in what she had to say "when it comes down to it your just like us you're an out cast easily to forget, easily replaced as if you never existed". The young kunoichi couldn't't help but laugh.

"No we're not the same I don't think my friends could forget me easily no matter how hard they try and they couldn't't even attempt to replace me", Tenten couldn't't help but smile which only made the white haired women frustrated at her.

"Well I have a proposition for you", Tenten raised her eyebrow "well I'm part of a small community of people who have also been kick out of this village we build up our skills until we are the best at what we do, and soon we'll be strong enough to take the village."

"Wait, why would you want to ruin everything you have here?" Tenten folding her arms in question.

"The only reason we have such a good community is because we're all brought together by hate and the promise of revenge that's all we live for"

"That not called living that's the exact opposite", Tenten roared at her.

"Well not all of us can be as lucky as you", Tenten hesitated wondering if this women could really know her secret or was she just guessing "anyway we're almost set to plan our attack, I'm wondering if you want to join our attack"

Tenten laughed but her voice stayed firm to get her point across "I'm sorry but I'm here to complete a mission for my own village"

The white haired women sighed "well It seem that you've made up your mind so I let you finish your mission, oh yeah just a little tip you might want to keep in mind when you enter the village no matter how well you might know someone don't ever drop your guard around anyone no matter how innocent they look.", then she turned to walk away.

Tenten couldn't help but ask the one question that was on here mind since she met the older women "did you", she stopped but so did the white haired women but Tenten only looked down clenching her fists as she forced herself to finished "did you know a man called Yowayowashi?"

"yeah I remember him he was a rat and he deserved what he got" Tenten looked up from the ground "when he left the village we knew straight away about what he was doing telling our secrets to them and we finally had to enough so we ambushed him." Tenten couldn't't help feel shocked "well I guess you can figure out the rest", she said as she smiled before walking away.

Tenten just stood there staring at the ground she couldn't't help but feel so mixed up "huh, it funny I can't help but feel happy but why do I also feel so robbed", her voice nothing more than a whisper.

The boys finally reached Tenten to see that she was alone "Tenten are okay?" Naruto looking around to try to see any trace of the person who they where expecting to see "hey Neji I think your eyes are starting to fail", Neji growled at the boy a comment.

"My eyes are perfectly fine, we just missed her that all", Tenten looked at her comrade her arms folded not looking to impressed.

"What you think I can't take care of myself", outraged at the clear eyed boy.

"No Tenten, I never said anything like that I wa…" Tenten cut him before he had a chance to finish.

"You know what Neji just leave it I will talk to you when we find a place to stay". With that she left them just while she walked away.

"Well just stand there let's go", Neji commanding the two boys to follow him.

_**INSIDE THE VILLAGE**_

The boys caught up to Tenten "Hey guys do you find this place a bit strange?" Lee pointing out the obvious. The streets where quiet no children running around playing in the street, people stayed clear of the 4 shin obi minus the female looking through the boys who walked with her but scolding her.

"Yeah now that you mention it. Do they keep drawing Tenten daggers?" Naruto answering the boy question.

"You must just be imaging that or they're giving you it for shouting to loud", Tenten trying to get Naruto to shut up she was un comfortable enough without him pointing stuff out to her `_wow it doesn't seem like it changed much, maybe it wasn't the smarts idea to come back`._

They finally reached a building that looked like it only had two floors more like a house than a hotel. Walking into reception it looked bigger than what they had seen outside. With two doors on ether side of the room.

The four ninjas walked to the desk ringing the bell it took a minute or two but two people finally entered through a door behind the desk. One of people was a young woman no older than eighteen her long red hair hung down resting on her shoulder greeting them with a smile. The other was an old women who must of only been 4 foot 9 bent over a little with only her walking stick to support her which never help her look any taller.

"Hello we", before Neji was able to finish his sentence the young girl handed him two keys.

"Hello, you must be the shin obi from the land hidden in the leaf?, my names Kitai", bowing her head to her visitors and they returned it. She scratched the back of her head. "Well I didn't't think there would be so many of you staying here".

"How did you know that we're from the leaf?" Naruto asked scratching his chin.

This time it was the old women's turn to answer "the village is informed if we are having shin obi from other country so we know they're not intruders",

Neji wasn't going to lie he was quite board of the conversation so he started deciding the accommodations for who staying with who. He didn't't want to stay with Lee he got headache just training with him and he didn't't want to stay with the number one knucklehead in the village, the choices would be Tenten even though she was going to end up shouting at him. Better to listen to Tenten shout for a while than be stuck with the two idiots.

"Right Lee you stay with Naruto tonight and I will stay with Tenten" as soon as he finished his sentence he saw the old lady launch at him with her walking stick above her head ready to make contact with the boy.

"NO YOU WONT", startling the young boy.

"Grandmother", the red head called out.

"Neji", Tenten realising that the old women had caught him of guard, she pushed the Hyūga boy away before replacing him but she was prepped instead of the metal connecting with flesh the walking stick was stopped by one of Tenten Kunai. The young girl finally stood back as soon as she knew there would be no more out burst.

"What the hell was that about?" Tenten barked at the old women.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to mention that this hotel won't allow non married couples to stay in a room together, I know you're probably a responsible couple but rules are rules."

"We're not a couple", Tenten wasn't going to allow that comment pass even with the tint of red in her face. But Neji couldn't't help but smile at the young women.

"Well it seem that we have to just have to camp outside", Neji remembering his promise to Lady Tsunade about not letting Tenten stay this village alone in till her mission.

"Oh I'm sorry but you should know you're only allowed to camp if you're a mile away from the village." Kitai informing them.

"God how many rules to you guy have" the blond haired boy interrupting Kitai.

"Fine it looks like we staying here tonight", Neji sighed he didn't't like that he had to break his promise but it shouldn't't be to bad they where still in the same hotel but thought of sharing the same.

"Fine with me", Tenten said snatching the key to her room of him.

"Right since that's all sorted let go find a place to eat I'm starved", moping that he hasn't eaten in ages.

"Actually Neji can I talk to you for a moment?" Tenten crossing her arms she was adamant she was going to talk.

"Hn", he walked over to an empty spot in the room as she followed him.

He stared at her waiting for her to start he could tell straight away it wasn't going to be the best conversation he'll have with her. "So I'm not part of team Guy?" she asked but did not allow him to answer "Neji if that's what you want as soon as this mission is over I will request a transfer", Neji eyes widened at the sudden out burst.

"No Tenten that's not what I meant, don't you think you're over reacting?" Neji trying to calm her down.

She couldn't't help but let a soft sigh out "ever since our last mission you and the rest of team guy have been treating me different as if I'm weaker than I am", Neji looked at her quite surprised "even you haven't been treating me the same, your holding back against me when we spar you know how weak that makes me feel?"

"Tenten we don't mean it we're just trying to easy you back into training we're not doing it to make you feel weak", he sighed trying to convince her was harder than he thought. "We just worried about you".

"There shouldn't be any reason for you to worry about me now because Yowayowashi is now dead" Neji was a bit startled he didn't expect to her that today he saw the expression on her face.

"What's wrong I thought you would be happy about it". Neji looked at the girl who hung her head down avoiding eye contact. His eyes widened he knew exactly what she was thinking "Tenten please say you didn't want to kill him yourself, no matter what he did I never expect you…"

"You know what Neji you don't know who I feel," Tenten shouted at him "and any who asked you to worry about me because it certainly wasn't me"?

"Tenten we don't need you to ask us to worry for you we're your friends that's our job, and plus you've been acting weird ever since you got signed to this mission", he hesitate before he finally spoke "you know Tenten if you need to talk I'm here", Tenten was shocked to see the coaled hearted Hyūga boy like this.

"Neji I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't need to talk about anything because everything is fine".

"You can't just say everything fine just because you chose to ignore it, we all have our problem and we all have friends to help take the load off".

"Well I guess I'm lucky I've never had any problems," Tenten said before sighing "go out for launch without me I'm not hungry if you need me I'll be in my room", she turned to walk away `_your right Neji something should be shared but those who wish to protect their friends will keep their mouths shut in till the very end when its too late to even help. `_

"Tenten" Neji breathed out.

"Huh I just don't get her one minute she defending him then the next she the one fighting with him". The blonde hair boy scratched the back of his head. "Well lets go I'm hungry let go", they walked away Neji still in a daze as he walked.

Hey well that's me thank god I've finished I've actually wrote this three times don't ask I'm just quite unlucky. So please R&R and thanks for reading next chapter should be up soon


	9. Chapter 9

_**NEJI AND THE OTHERS**_

The three boys sat at a around table eating they're meals in silence Neji just stared at the food on his plate "are you okay Neji?" Lee concerned for his friends odd behaviour.

"Hn" he looks at his teammate "yeah it's nothing I'm just thinking".

"Is it Tenten?" Lee asked he knew exactly how Neji was feeling Tenten was his friend as well.

"Yeah I don't think I've ever seen her act like that to any of her friends", Naruto stopped eating to scratch his chin.

"She not the type of person to stay angry at anyone but right now I don't think this is a good time to test this that out", Neji smiled he couldn't help but be tempted to test it out.

The table went silent as they continued eating. Naruto looked up at the boys "you now what I've wondered ever since I've met you I've wondered what was your reaction when you found out who was on your team I no everybody else but yours I don't".

"That's not a surprise we graduated the academy before you" Neji looked up at him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A man stood at the front of the class room reading names of a pace of paper "Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Rock Lee. You will be the final team to be picked".

The two non Hyuuga clan members realised that the long haired boy wasn't going to move from his seat to join them so they would have to move for him.

They sat in silence for a while waiting for their sensei "So", Tenten tried to start a conversation but she only drew a blank.

"Don't waste your breath talking to me as soon as the sensei gets here I'm ordering to get a transfer to a different squad", both Tenten and Lee looked at the boy."Wait why?, we've not even started yet", Tenten shouted at Neji

"Why would I want to be in a team with someone who has no real talent and someone who was aloud to graduate because they felt sorry for him", Neji smirked as he saw the effect that had on his bushy brows team mate. "That's all you two will ever be, your destiny will never change"

"Hey, that's enough", Neji looked up at the farouche girl staring right down on him. "You know what we might not be perfect and we might not be the strongest but I'm pretty sure you can't decide our destiny for us you don't know where we will be in a couple of years", Neji looked at her no one had ever spoke to him like that.

"How dare you speak to a Hyuuga clan member like that you who has no real talent you who's only purpose in life is to fill in the unneeded gap that is all your good for."

"A boy who talks about hating his clan but still clam he's apart of it has no right to call someone a useless gap", Lee looked at the two it didn't look like any of them where going to back down. He couldn't help but feel useless he was letting someone else fight his battle.

Neji jumped out of his seat and Tenten knew that this would ended up Neji losing his temper but as he walked up to her he expected her to back down but she didn't move from the place she stood. "If you don't watch your tongue you wont be able to even go on your first team mission", she stared at him not willing to back down.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Wow", Naruto couldn't help but be drawn into the story. "Wait what happened next?", the blonde boy sat impeccant.

"Well lucky for Tenten Guy sensei came when he did or that would of caused a lot more problem than it did", Neji only fell silent he hated that memory if he was quite honest he was defiantly going to use his byakugan and he wouldn't of thought twice.

"Come on we should leave and make sure Tenten is okay by herself", Neji stood up and picked up a bag that had a whole load of food that he had bought for Tenten he knew when she had something on her mind she would forget to eat.

_**BACK AT THE Hotel**_

The boys entered the doors to the Hotel "right you two go to the room I'll just hand these into Tenten and I'll be right up", the boys nodded and Neji walked across the room to go find Tenten room.

As he reached out to turn the handle of the door he heard a voice shout at him "I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU", it was the old lady she must have been watching him as soon as he came in waiting to sneak attack him from behind before he got to the handle but this time Neji was ready knocking the cane away quite easily before it hurt him.

"Hey wait a minute, I just want to make sure she got something to eat", he protested to the old women.

"Don't lie I know what boys your age think about", Neji couldn't help but have a tint of red on his cheeks has the old women accused him of thinking such thing about his team mate.

"How dare you make such…" he was interrupted by the red headed running over to the see what was happening.

"What was wrong?", her voice full of panic.

Neji gave his signature cold stare to Kitai "I was only going to hand these to my team mates", he held the bag of food up to show his evidence.

"Oh right, well do you mind if I hand them to her it just my grandmother is still really strict about the rules", Neji thought for a moment he wanted to make sure the brown haired ninja was okay but he couldn't do anything about it, he handed the bag to her and bowed his head in thank and walked to his room.

`_She would be okay, `_ trying to convince himself it was better to leave her alone.

_**TENTEN**_

Tenten sat on the bed staring at the plain walls thinking to her self about the day's event and what else is to come. The room was pretty empty it only had a bed and another room that was the bathroom. Her giant scroll sat in the corner of the room.

Tenten snapped out of her daze when she heard a knock on the door forcing her to get up answer it `_it better be anyone than Neji because I just cant handle him at this moment`_ she quickly opened the door ready to tell a clear eyed boy to get lost.

The door swung open but to her surprise it was the red headed girl who just jumped back at the sudden reaction "oh I'm sorry I thought it was someone else", Tenten apologized for scaring the young women " emm it's Kitai right",

Giving Tenten a soft smile "oh no it fine, I just wanted to give you these", she handed Tenten the bag of food as she took it she gave her a questionable look "the long haired boy wanted to give you it but grandmother attacked him for even being near the door."

"Well thank you", Tenten wanted to shut the door but the Kitai wouldn't move away from the door as soon as she tenten held the door handle Kitai slide inside in the room which made Tenten a bit uncomfortable `_wait what's going on did I unconscious invited her in` _she thought to herself.

Tenten carefully reached for a scroll in her scroll holder that was concealed in a pouch that hung tightly around the side of her waist. Kitai face suddenly became serious causing Tenten to take a fighting stance letting go of the handle and dropping the bag of food.

Kitai looked at her stepping further in to the room shutting the door behind her "You don't remember me do you?", her voice now firm Tenten didn't't answer her "I remember you", she stepped closer to the brown haired Ninja.

The young kunoichi didn't know how to respond she had no idea who this girl was "well I'm glad my name is big around here", she smirked trying to make fun of the situation.

"That not what I mean", Kitai sighed in frustration. "Don't you remember when we where kids who we had to get entrance in to this village academy".

_**Flashback**_

A group of young children stood in a line their eyes at the front of them in the large training ground. A man stood at the end of the lined facing them expecting them form the side. His sharp eyes glaring over them, as his long blond hair was caught in the wind.

"Right", he started walking to the front "only the best ten fighters will be accepted into the academy", his voice was stressing his words causing him to sound fearsome.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

Two young girls no older than five stood in front of each other, one of the girls took her fighting position with her dark brown hair tied up in two twin buns. While the other girl with red hair stood unsure of what to do.

"Kitai and Unmei you may begin your fight", as the girl called Unmei ran at the red head with no fear or second thought in her eyes. Kitai closed her readying her self for the impact of what was to come.

In stead of the impacted she was expecting she felt a soft touch on her head as she opened her eyes she saw Unmei smiling at her "Are you okay?", the brown haired girls asked while the only answer Kitai could give was a simple nod.

"What are you doing don't just stand there fight", the man yelled at the two girls causing Kitai to jump to back while Unmei just scolded him "right they wont listen to me time for me to make them listen."

He stormed up towards the young girls his face full of frustration "I'll give you both one more chance to end this fight", as he made the threat Kitai attempted to turn and run from the field but as soon as she turned she had tripped over her own feet. "So you want to run now that's not what we teach you in this village".

He launched himself at her grabbing her arm as she instantly pulled it up to protect herself. Keeping a tight grip on her arm cause her to cry in pain "hey that's enough", Unmei grabbing hold of the instructors arm and Kitai arm as well trying to pull their arms away but she was too weak for his vice like grip.

"And you Unmei", he lit go off the red heads arm and snatched the brown haired girls right arm, only this time the girl didn't make a sound "you know you shouldn't take pity on the weak and you know that".

"What the point in hurting someone who doesn't want to fight", the man snarled at her.

"That not the point if we let one weakling like this get away with running that will start to spread to the village and they will all start to run away". Letting her arm go "Unmei I will give you one more chance but for you Kitai get out of my sight."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Tenten had lowered her fighting stance holding her right arm as she looked away form the girl. "I wanted to thank you I never had a chance back then but even if I did I probably wouldn't because truth be told I hated you"

Tenten looked at her "well I'm sorry but I can't accept your thank", the girl looked at her with a strange look "you see the girl in that story it isn't me", Kitai looked at her Tenten could tell that she never believed her.

"Well what ever you say", she said in a sarcastic tone, as she opened the door to walk out she stopped "and an old women called Amaya wanted to speak to you she said you know where to get her", and with that Kitai was gone.

Tenten eyes were open as wide as they possibly could go "How did she know I was here?", her eyes trail to the floor she noticed the bag of food picking it up she couldn't help but smile "well I shouldn't go out without eating now showed I", as she dug in the bag she pulled out her favourite foods "well I cant be mad at him forever", she gave a soft smile from Neji gesture.

When she had finally finished her food it was dark and a perfect time to sneak out without anybody noticing her. She climbed out the window into the darkness running to her destination.

_**XXXX**_

_**Well that's that chapter done in the next one will be up soon **__**J**__** I just want to say thanks you guys have been real patient and thank to all those are ready this you guys are awesome.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Tenten rushed through the dark empty streets hiding in the shadow trying to avoid anybody who might be out this late at night being aware of everything around her.

It took her about half an hour exactly to come to a small cottage that stood alone as if the land wanted to stay untouched. It felt so inviting but it also felt like it was hiding a big secrets.

Tenten couldn't help but break a smile "its good to know something hasn't changed", as she walked she hesitated wondering if she was making the right decision. But before she could change her mind the front of the cottage door opened.

"You know you can come in unless you want to stand out there all night", a lady who was about in her late 5o's. Her long dark brown hair that had hint of gray in it hung lose on her shoulder standing tall leaning on the door.

"Amaya", Tenten spoke so soft as if seeing the women gave her some sort of ease. She knew if she was having any doubts about going in it was too late to change her mind.

_**In side the cottage**_

"So Unmei what have you been up too after all these years", Tenten couldn't help but scold the old women for using that name.

"Please don't call me that, my name is Tenten", Amaya couldn't help but raise an eyebrow

"Well what ever you say, so Tenten why did you come back after all these year?"

"Your hokage asked for some assistance so I was a signed to the mission", the women looked intensely at her as if she was studying ever reaction.

"But you know the dangers of coming back here right? The risk of you life not to mention what possible effect it could have for you if your village found out", Tenten thought to herself for a minute wondering if she should give the real reason why she came.

"If I'm honest I would probably preferred not to step foot in this village again but I had no choice", she stopped for a moment "you see the ninja who had came to my village told me if I didn't come my village would basically would be attacked".

"I see", the women went in to kitchen to check the tea she had put on for the both of them "well the rumours that are going around about you talking about that you have finally master the fire jutsu only more enhanced".

Tenten thought for a moment and for some reason she thought to the women at the gates telling her not to trust anybody. "I wish", she laughed "well I guess that why they call it rumours". But the old women didn't seem too convened but she just accepted she wasn't getting told.

Amaya looked outside the cottage window into the dark night "it getting to late for you to go out at this time.", She walked over to the young girl given the young kunoich her tea. "You should stay here tonight, and I'm not having no for an answer", she said giving her a warm smile "and who knows when will I get to see you again".

"Well sure", Tenten returning the smile "I just have one question "how did you know that it was me coming to the village?".

"Everybody is told when something like this happens", Tenten gave her a questionable look "they give us your information, your details and they hand this out" , the women handed a peace of paper that was sitting on the table next to her to Tenten.

The kunoich looked at the paper it was a photo of her "how did they get this", she said angrily her eyes never left the photo.

"They must have had someone follow you, so they must think you hold some kind of threat", Tenten couldn't help but shiver run down her spine and only thought that went through her head was `what the hell is up with these creeps`

"Well its getting late we should rest now", the women said standing up and walking to the kitchen. While Tenten was lost in a trance `why did they want me here? `

_**Morning **_

Tenten slept on the couch well she tried to she couldn't stop staring at the picture of her `_why was this happening to me I have always tried to be invisible, I've always tried to blend into the back ground but i guess that wasn't enough. `_

Tenten knew she should hurry up and get ready if Neji and the other found out that she wasn't at the hotel they would defiantly be worried and probably a bit pissed off. It didn't take long for her to get ready and she was off.

_**NEJI AND THE OTHERS**_

Neji was already up and meditating while the other two slept on two of three beds that had looked like they where just lucky to get three beds in the cramped room.

Neji struggled to even sleep well how could he with Naruto and Lee snoring like wild animals and it also didn't help that he had a feeling of unease about this place.

"Byakugan", Neji had felt a large chakra presence in the area and now it was getting closer seeing there were a large number of people running up the stairs. Jumping up he yelled at Naruto and Lee to get up.

"What's going?", Naruto slowly sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

As Neji turned to explain he didn't have time as the door was kicked down all three boys where on their feet staring at a man who was accompanying him was a large number of shin obi.

The man was bold with bright blue eyes "right where is she", shouting at the three boys who just starred at him in question "where is your friend the kunoich?".

"What are you talking about," Naruto still half a sleep. "Tenten is still in her room"

"That's a lie we've already checked so she must be around here somewhere", the man signalled for a couple of men to come in the room who just turned the beds over on the side and another check the bathroom letting him know that they had found nothing.

"What are you doing?", Lee finally speaking as the men started exiting the room.

"Tell you what we'll let you find her", the man said with such a smug tone.

"Wait", Neji shouted at him forcing him to turn round "why did you go to all that trouble just to get Tenten", Neji suspicious of the man.

The man waited for a moment thinking to him self "It's rude too keep our hokage waiting after all we asked her to come as soon as possible and you all arrived here yesterday I'm pretty sure that was ignoring our request", and with that he left.

The boys looked at each other and without anything being said they rushed to Tenten room. As they ran in her room they saw the bed had been turned over exactly like they're had.

"Well it looks like they weren't kidding she not here", Naruto checking the bathroom.

Neji just thought for a second while the boys just stared at him "right come on we'll go out to look for her, she hiding something from us."

_**Tenten **_

Tenten walked though the street aware that everybody was staring at her "stupid idiots", she mumbled to herself trying to avoid any eye contact. She could hear people whispering as she walked past but chose not listen and she could swear that she saw a group of people following her at one point.

As she walked not paying much attention to where she was going she felt herself knocking into someone and just out of habit she was apologising but as soon as she realised who it was she wished she had just run.

It was a man he was about six foot had short brown hair his eyes similar to Tenten. He broke a smile when he looked at the girl "I don't believe it", his voice full off shock.

Tenten didn't know what to do staying frozen on the spot for a moment before trying to walk away "sorry I need to go", but as she started walking she felt herself being pulled back.

Turning around she realised he had grabbed hold of her arm. "Hey let go", her voice sounding so threaten "I'm mean it", sounding fiercer.

"Come on I just want to talk", his voice sounding so apologetic which she really didn't get. He pulled her back to the space she once stood still keeping a tight grip on her "Why are you here?", his voice know firm.

The young kunoich never said anything. All she wanted to do was to get rid of the guy that hung on her arm. "Hey Tenten", they both turned around to she three boys running up to them "let her go", Lee continued.

The man just looked down on her as the boys ran continued to run to her "so it's Tenten know huh?", questioned her but she still didn't speak only pulling her arm away from him. He bent down to her level "well I will see you later Unmei, maybe you should tell them get the name right", his voice sounding very harsh at his last words, he stood up and walk away before the three boys had reached them.

"Tenten who was that guy", Lee questioned her.

"I don't know he probably was just mistaken", she said with a large smile so her face so her friend didn't worry.

"Come on we need to get you to your mission", Neji had warned the other two boys to keep their mouth shut about the incident that had happened until they investigated a little bit.

They started walking in silence in till they reached a large building that didn't seem to welcoming and a bit worn down "Neji are you sure this is the place", Naruto looking at the building "I mean this is meant to be this village hokage office and it looks like it should be used for a prison"

Tenten sighed out of frustration "well I will contact you when I am done", speaking to the three boys before walking into the building as the three boys watch as the door shut behind her she turned around to give them a quick wave and a cheerful smile before the doors completely shut.

Neji looked at the reaming two on his team "right let's start our investigation", the boy nodded and split up. He couldn't help but think back to her smile before the doors had shut it seemed so fake as if she forced it out.

_**TENTEN**_

The brown eyed kunoich watched the door close behind her as she turned around to see three shin obi standing right in front of her two where female and one male.

The two female had slowly walked to the side of Tenten and grabbed her arm "Hey what are use doing?", Tenten tried to free her arms but it was no use.

"shut up", one women screamed at her as they yanked her down the dim halls the walls had torches every couple of feet apart for each other", the walls where also damp.

It didn't take them to long till they came to another door at the end of the hall. As the door was opened Tenten could see it was another long hall, a large desk not that far from the door sat in the left side of the hall on the right side there where thick wooden door spaced apart.

They pushed her towards the desk before Tenten could see anything further. she Looked at the contents of the desk; A couple of keys and a long pace of material that looked very strange lace hung of it and the one thing that stood out the most to Tenten was a sharp dagger.

Tenten felt her legs give way as she stood right in front of the desk as she fell to her knees she had realised that they had kicked the back of her them.

Tenten felt a pair of hands pushing her down by her shoulder, while another pair of hand grabbed her right arm forcing it on desk. Tenten started to panic `_what was going on, this was just meant to be a simple mission`._

As Tenten struggled to get her arm free from the table and her captor hands the man reached for the dagger on the desk, "wait", she shout at them as struggled even harder "you must have the wrong person I'm only here for a mission".

The women just laughed at the girl, while the man grabbed the top of Tenten sleeve slitting it before ripping the rest of the sleeve off. This really did piss her "what the hell is with you?".

But no one spoke to reply to her. `_Damn it I need to get out of here_` the only thought that ran through her head. Her arm was now being lifted a couple of inches of the table while they slid the material under her arm.

As she felt the hands move from her arm she attempted to move her arm away then she felt more pressure on her right shoulder keeping her arm on the table. All she could do was watch while lay covered her whole arm in this weird type of material, she could swear that this guy was trying to cut of her blood circulation It was that tight.

"What the hell is that?", but as soon as she finished she felt something strike the back of her head at some force causing her to black out.

_**NEJI AND THE**_

The boys had investigated all day but with no avail no one had even attempted to help them out and the once they had stopped where just given dirty looks by the passer by.

"That was useless", Naruto moaned as he turned his bed back to it natural position after what had happened in the morning.

"I agree, nobody was any help and we didn't even find the smallest bit of information", Lee moaned "what do we do know Neji?", looking at the boy who was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"It's simple", Neji opened his eyes "we go look for the man Tenten was talking to early and see if we can get any information out of him". Naruto and Lee jumped up and ran to the door "what are you doing?", his voice sounding quite relaxed.

"We're going to look for that guy and force him to talk", Neji looked out the window to the setting sun.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow we can't go after somebody if we don't know much about him, so this is the plan we will follow him until we know he's alone then we get the information we need", the boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Lying back on their beds "I bet Tenten has better accommodation than this place", Naruto punching his pillow trying to get comfortable before settling down for the night.

_**Tenten**_

Tenten woke up her eyes blurry as she tried to blink a couple of times to force them into focus. "Damn my head, what?", she tried to move her hand to touch the back of her head but was alarmed when they wouldn't move a single inch. She looked down to see that she had been locked to the wall and she still had that weird material on her right arm but not just her hands but her legs as well only a foot a part touching the ground like she was standing.

Hearing a loud bang in the corner of the room she managed to turn her head in the direction where came from she could see a women in the direction of where it had come from. Tenten could see her scroll on the floor and her kunai holder next to it "get your hands of my stuff", she couldn't help but get frustrated with every thing that was going on. `_What's going on?, maybe I should have never came back_`, she sighed as she struggled in her restraints.

Tenten heard a loud click of a pad lock being unlocked as she stared a young man walked into the room he was about 18 to around about his 20s not a lot older then Tenten herself .His eyes shot at the young kunoich full of lust in them that caused her to feel really uncomfortable.

He didn't speak straight away he only walked up to where her kunai holder was and took one out "hey get you hands of that", she yelled at him just in habit.

He couldn't help but smile "well I could but then I would need to go and find my own and to be honest that much trouble". He signed to women to get out as he approached Tenten. Pressing the tip of the kunai into her cheek drawing the smallest bit of blood. "Where would you like your village symbol?"

Tenten was determined not to show any fear as the man slid the kunai down her neck she just stared right through him as if he wasn't there. "No suggestions, well I have one", smiling at her as his eyes scanned her. Tenten couldn't stand it and started to move trying to avoid his stare he was now well past her comfort zone.

Bending down he ripped a part of fabric of her top showing part of her stomach "hey", Tenten finally finding the voice to say anything. She bit down on her lower lip as she felt a pressure from the kunai being forced to carve something into her stomach and more pressure every second it was on her skin. She tried to bring her knee up to knee him in the chin but it was no use her legs wouldn't move.

"Well that looks good", he got up clearly finished with what he was doing. Tenten couldn't tell for sure as she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking but she was sure it was a flame.

"And so do you", he leaned over to her whispering in her ear and "we have all night.", He smirked as her eyes shot open.

He slowly UN buttoned her shirt as his victim trembled in fear even though she tried to hide it. `_This cant happen, this can be real_`, Tenten thought to herself in a panic and humiliated that something like this could happen her so easily.

She could feel her shirt been slid off as he touched her soft skin with his ruff hands and only being held on by her chains leaving her upper body only being shelled by a bandaged rapped around her breast.

He pushed his body onto her as he started biting her neck down to her shoulder. Shutting her eyes as he touched every inch of her upper body and slowly worked his way down to her pants. it felt like time had just started moving in slow-motion. `_No I cant let this happen damn it I'm the weapon misters of __Konohagakure the one and only_.` her pride forced herself to get rid of the fear and do something about it.

As he pulled on the waist of her pant raveling a bit of her underwear he looked up hoping to see fear in her face but as soon as he did she leaned her head back as far as it could go and head butting him right on the nose her head protector making more of an impacted as he fell backwards holding his nose she could swear she heard a crack.

"Shit, you bitch", he roared at her stamping up to as she was try to think up her next plan of action. But he stopped to hear the sound of the door open. When he turned around he saw a thirteen year old girl standing at the door her brown eyes and light brown hair stood out as she glared at the man.

He looked at her then at Tenten who looked so determined that she was going to kick this guy's ass. He walked up to a half naked Tenten and snatched her head band off her "hey give it back", she shouted at him as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Oh my god are you okay?", her voice soft and sounding a bit worried, Tenten paid no notice to her as she was un cuffed.

Tenten pulled up her ripped shirt butting it up before yanking her pant up a bit. She turned to look at the girl who had possibly saved her from a female's ninja's worst nightmare. She couldn't believe it this was just getting unfair now. "It's you", she uttered her words.

**XXX**

**Well that's that chapter done haha I'm one fire AHH somebody put me out, well any way hopefully I'm almost finished and I would really appreciate if you could R&R thanks tell me what you think of the last part of it If i should re write it or leave it out so tell me what you think. Thanks again **


	11. Chapter 11

_**TENTEN**_

"It's you", Tenten spoke softly_`Why would they allow her to be here?, I wonder if she even remembers me?, are they doing this just to get to me more?`_so many question in her head she wanted to ask but knew she couldn't.

The young girl looked at her with confusion, not sure if she heard her right. "Sorry what did you say?".

Tenten snapped out of her trance "oh nothing", she spoke quickly while the young just ignored her. "Anyway thank you", she bowed in appreciation.

The girls smiled at the older girl making Tenten heart sink, she couldn't help but feel worse from keeping everyone in the dark, and for the first time in her life she finally felt like everything she was, was just a lie. `_Why am I feeling this now after all these year?`,_ she questioned herself.

"Don't worry about it I apologise, we can't allow our village to be associated with such scum who treats kunoichi any differently than any other ninjas" she bowed.

"Well it's not your fault it's just how it is, I'm just lucky you came along when you did", Tenten forced herself to return a smile.

"My name is Susumu Satō and I'm a ninja of this village", she stretched her hand out to the leaf the ninjas.

Tenten stared at her hand for a moment before taking it "I'm Tenten weapons mistress of Konohagakure", Tenten had only started introducing herself like that Guy told her she should be proud of being the only weapons specialist in her village and people should know about her. But she still felt weird every time she said it.

The girl just smirked "I should have guessed with such a large scroll and so many weapon holder", Tenten just laughed she couldn't help but enjoy the conversation. The girl just looked at Tenten there was something about her that was so familiar to her. She stopped when she noticed the rip on Tenten's top exposing her stomach that now had a flame carved into her soft skin. "I see you're the youngest I've seen here".

Tenten gave her a clueless look. "What do you mean?", she wondered

"Well you've been branded with the village's symbol", Tenten finally looked down at her stomach she couldn't believe it. She sat on the ground in a daze "so that normally mean in some point in your life you where parts of the village, but normally those people are in their 30"

`_Why would they do this to me? Are they trying to tell me no matter what I do I cant escape them`_ she sighed ignoring the girl `_well it doesn't seem like Susumu remember me, well then I'll just need to get some information`._

"Well", Tenten looked up finally acknowledging the girl who was now standing with her arms crossed "when where you part of this village?," Susumu asked curiously.

"Never I was born and raised in the land of the leaf", the girl just glared at her "so do you think it has something to do with mistaken identity", the other girl just shrugged.

"Well maybe, the hokage will probably sort it out."

"So who is the hokage?", Susumu just shrugged "What dose that mean you don't know?"

"Well the hokage is a very privet person, so there are only a select few who know who it is."

_`Even that hasn't change damn it, it looks like I'm not going to get the information I want.`_

Susumu sat across form Tenten "actually I'm a little nerves", she looked down "I'm sorry I shouldn't talk to you about this, I better be going", she got up but Tenten pulled on her arm to make her stay.

Truth was Tenten knew she couldn't let her go if she left she would be alone and who knows what would happen and she wasn't that keen to find out "no stay, emm", Tenten scratched the back of her head letting her hand go "I mean its not like I've got anything better to do", giving the young ninja a smile.

Susumu sat back down she couldn't help but feel better that somebody wanted to listen to her unlike everybody around her and she felt comfortable talking to the leaf ninja "it's about tomorrow; it's going to be my first time meeting with the hokage."

"So shouldn't that be an honour?", Tenten questioned her.

"Yeah but after tomorrow I'll be starting a whole different type of training", she sighed "I will be training with the hokage, she going to teach me everything she knows so when I become the hokage I know everything and I just need to add to the wisdom until the day comes where I have to teach everything to somebody else"

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"Why should I be!", she shouted angrily then she soften her voice again. "I mean its not my dream to become hokage, I don't want to be told about everything in this world I want to experience it first hand". She complained.

"Well it seem quite simple to me", Susumu looked at her waiting for the answer "just say you don't want it", the girl laughed at Tenten.

"Ha, when you say it like that you make it sound easy", Tenten just raised an eyebrow in question "it not an option for me to say I don't want it, since my sister left our family once looked upon as the most respectful family in the village now the most shameful", she took a deep breath.

"What has that got to do with your sister?", Tenten couldn't help but want to learn more. "I mean she probably didn't even do anything that bad"

"She couldn't use any fire Jutsu's it might not seem that much to you but that just show weakness in the village eyes, so I have to make my family proud." She stared into space.

"Do you miss your sister", Tenten asked curiously.

"No in fact I hate her", she said so cold that it made Tenten's heart sink. "Because of her we found out what kind of person my mother really was only marrying my father for the respect of the village then leavening when my sister left pretending she never knew us, it left my father heart broken know he walks around the village trying to prove himself".

"I'm sorry", Tenten breathed out but the girl did not hear.

"I wont lie, want to know the funniest part is I don't hate her for what she done to my family that wasn't her fault, I hate her so much because I resent the fact that she left me here and she off doing all the things she wanted to do now I have to take the position that was meant to be hers."

`_Wait what did she say?`, _Tenten wanted to ask more about it but she knew she couldn't `_if I ask anymore about it she might get suspicious of me`,_ she diced it would be better to change the subject. "So do you remember? her"

"Well just a little," leaf ninja gave her questionable look.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A young girl sat outside her house she looked no more than 3 years old, staring up at sky in a daze "Susumu it's time to train", the young girl snapped out of her daze, to see a women staring at her with dark brown eyes not like her own.

"Cant I miss it today", she moaned which didn't go down well with the women.

"You think you can just diced when you want to train, that not how it works", the women screamed at her while doing some hands signs "I'll teach you to disobey me", she changed her chakra into fire sitting on the palm of her hand before throwing it at the young.

Closing her eyes waiting for the pain of being burned by her own mother Jutsu's, but it never came instead the sound of a girl scream in pain made her eyes shoot open to See a girl aged 7 standing in front of her, her arms stretched out her long dark brown hair blowing in the wind as she took the full attack before collapsing.

_**End of flashback**_

_`She remember that`,_ Tenten stared at the girl as she steady quite.

"The thing is that the only thing that I remember about her nothing else. It a bit pathetic isn't it?, that I cant even remember the person that helped me and not just that I hate her. Well she probably forgot about me along time ago."

"Don't say that", Tenten shouted at her now standing up looking down on her "You can't just presume that she forgot about you don't know that she might think about you all the time she might feel sorry for what she has done, and it not pathetic to hate someone that reason you have a right to hate she shouldn't ever be forgive for what she done to you." Tenten finally calmed herself down and returned to her sitting position.

They stayed quiet for a while but that did not last long they talk for hours in till they finally fell asleep.

_**Morning Neji and the other**_

The boys stayed hidden in the trees as they watched the man from yesterday walk through the forest he stopped in the centre of the forest "okay this is far enough", he spoke to himself "right that's enough, why are you following me?", he said crossing his arms.

The three boys just looked at each other from the top of the trees before jumping down "oh its you guys from the land of the hidden leaf, what do you want?."

"We want to know why where you talking to our comrade and what did you say to her?", Lee was the first to question the man.

"And what's that got to do with a weirdo like you?", Lee didn't care about his insult he was used to it. "And now that you mention where is your kunoichi friend I'm guessing she returned to your village", he said this time more serous.

"Because she our friend and you seem like a person who likes to cause problems", Naruto shouted at the man.

"That's not answering my question", he was now getting frustrated.

Neji just wanted his question answer and he knew the only way that would happen is if he answered his question "No she's still in your village your hokage wanted to see her about her mission", the man's eyes widened before sprinting back to the village.

The boys didn't waste any time going after him, Lee was the first to catch the man jumping from branch to branch, then jumping in front of him before punching him on the cheek forcing him back while the other two boys jumped right next to the boy with bushy eyebrows.

"Move out my way", he growled at the boys.

"Not until you give us the answer I want?, I answered your question now you answer mine" Neji folding his arms.

"Damn it, I don't have time for this crap", the boys gave him a questionable look "if you don't get out my way it might be to late to help her"

"Are you threaten us", Naruto getting ready to throw a punch.

"Of course I'm not but there's no telling what they'll do, how can yours be so stupid leaving her in the village alone." He was now shouting at the top of his lungs.

"She never gave us any reason not to, why?, what's going?", Lee giving him more question, he didn't seem to want to answer.

"She never told you?," he scratched his chin. "Right it not my place to tell you, now follow me if you hope to have a chance to see your friend", the boy just looked at him as he pushed his way through them before following him.

_**TENTEN**_

Tenten and Susumu woke to the sound of the door click open. Without any second thought Tenten jumped up and ran to her weapons. "what are you doing?", Susumu said sleepily.

"I just want to make sure I have everything so I am prepared", Tenten quickly strapped her giant scroll on to her back before her kunai holder.

The door finally opened to reveal a large group of ninjas dressed in red with mask covering the face. "its time for you to come meeting the hokage", it was a male voice that spoke as a couple of shin obi entered the cell. "Oh your still in here Susumu, you should come too."

"Of course", the young girl bowed her head in respect to the older ninja. The ninjas that had entered the cell walked up to Tenten boxing her in not really bothering about her weapons. They pushed her forward forcing her to walk forward to the door.

They walked down the large hall before turning to the right and walking down to a room that was shaped like circle with nine door spread around the room. They entered one of the doors to a large hall which was also shaped as a larger circle being the concrete flower looked like it was just new with how clean it was.

Tenten saw one of ninja place their hands on Susumu shoulder to let her now to stop but they kept pushing Tenten forward in to the centre of the room before stepping back inclosing Tenten in a circle with more shin obis by their side.

_**XXX**_

_**That's that chapter done all most finished yeah R&R **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**TENTEN**_

The young kunoichi stood with her hands close to her scroll holder "what the hell going on is this some kind of joke?", she spoke to herself readying herself for anything.

A ninja stepped forward "the hokage will be right with you but until then the hokage ordered us to keep you company", the ninja took out a kunai. "Remember we can't kill her", he said throwing the kunai at her she dodged it quite easily.

Tenten backed up trying to looking for the slights gap in the ninja circle where she can try and go through but there wasn't even the slightest gap she was completely closed in "shit", she cursed as she continued to dodge every weapon that came her way "lucky for me these guys are amateurs", at least she could be grateful for that.

Knowing she had no other choices but to fight she brought out on of her small scrolls filled with thousands of shuriken taking a lot of ninjas out. "How did she have so many damn weapons in that small scroll", a man shouted as two ninja that stood beside him was taking out by two kunai.

"Don't ever underestimate the weapon mistress of Konohagakure", as she jumped in to the air throwing two scrolls up, they spun around in the air as the weapons landed in her hand.

Throwing them as graceful as always taking more ninjas out, as she landed she knew she would need time to think up of a plan but if she continue like this just throwing without any stratocracy her luck will defiantly run out.

She looked around knowing this would be the perfect moment while everybody was distracted `_I've only practice this Jutsu once and even at that it was only at training never in a actual fighting situation` _"this is my only chance, I got to make it count"

Pulling out five scroll laying them down on there side `_This has_ got to work`, she thought to herself while performing a couple of hand sign before a giant smoke cloud covered most of the room.

"Get her, she trying to escape", but as the smoke cleared they saw half a sphere replacing the girl made up of scrolls that had all been unravelled to shape it.

"What the hell is that?", a women cried. They throw every weapon they had at the sphere and just like it was made out of steel the weapons bounced back.

_**IN SIDE THE SPHERE**_

The brown haired ninja crouched down inside the sphere holding a bunch of chakra string in her left hand also accompanying her was a scroll with a picture of the outside of the sphere her right hand placed on the drawing monitoring any damage.

"Good the defence seem strong but I can't keep this up forever", she couldn't help but worry how long this would last. "Well let's see how well the attacking side of it work", she said as she concentrated some chakra in the fingers tips of her right hand placing her fingers on a certain area of the drawing as it started to glow a bright blue.

_**OUTSIDE**_

"Don't waste your weapons", one of the ninjas yelled as they stopped he walked up to it studying every detail as he was an inch away he felt soaring pain through his stomach as he looked down he saw a dagger stinking out from him as he finally collapsed.

They all looked at each other before more weapons where fired at them. Diving out of the way trying to dodged every weapon that came at them. But for some they weren't fast enough to move from the attack.

_**INSIDE**_

Tenten couldn't help but smile at her success thanks to Neji putting his own training off to help her develop her own Jutsu and also giving her the idea to add in the attacking feature.

She couldn't see any thing out side the sphere so she didn't know how many she had taken down but from what she could hear it sounded like it was a lot she hoped.

_**NEJI AND THE OTHER**_

It didn't take them that long for them to come to the building they had departed from Tenten, hiding out of sight as they watched the building. "Before we go any further just answer two questions for me"

The older man sighed "I will only answer the question that you should probably know but anything I don't think you need to know you don't bother me with it again, is that clear", the white eye boy agreed.

"What's your name? And what is your purpose for helping us?", the man looked to the sky as if he was thinking of what to say.

"My names is Hiroki Satō, and it is no business of yours of why I am helping you", he folded his arm "and who might you be", the boys introduced them self one by one.

They stayed quite as they saw a large group of ninjas running in to the building "hurry up the leaf ninjas has already ready taking out some of our men", the boys smiled even without the hint telling them it was a leaf ninja they would have guessed it was Tenten.

"I should have guessed", Naruto laughed "she the only one who would cause this much hassle", they just turn to him with a look that said you can talk. "What!"

"Come on there no time for this", Hiroki voice was now firm, and before they knew it he was off through the entrance, the boys just looked at each other as if they where unsure of what to do but they didn't take long to follow.

As they ran through the door catching up to Hiroki, something stuck out the most to them as they ran down the hall no one was there guarding the entrance "Neji?", Lee looked around at the damp wall of the hall.

"I'm on it," he shouted as he ran "byakugan", Neji looked straight forward to where another door was looking beyond that "No not a single soul."

As they reached the door they could see it was left wide open. As they ran through Neji stopped as they just past the desk as something caught his eye. "What's up Neji?", Naruto stopped along with the other.

Neji walked to the desk picking a long piece of white fabric that had a small line of brownish red at the bottom of it and at the other side was ripped. "Isn't that part of Tenten sleeve", Lee questioned the white eyed boy.

_"_Shit_",_ the man breathed out grabbing Lee's attention_`why would they use that, some thing going on, their hiding something if they weren't they would have told me she was coming.`_

"That's what its seem like but why would they ripped her sleeve?", the fabric now being crushed as he turned his palm in to a fist by his side _`why did I let her go in alone`_, and without hesitation he ran towards a room that was shaped as a circle.

Standing in the centre of the room waiting for the others to catch up while looking at the doors as Neji looked through one of the door seeing three guys standing in a room that rest at the end of a long hall. And in one of the men hands was a hidden leaf head protector.

"Neji what door?", Lee and the other finally catching up to him.

"Lee wait here for a moment", in his usual clam voice, but his heart was a different story all together beating as fast as it could, he couldn't help the picture of the brown haired ninja in a terrifying state.

Lee knew he shouldn't argue with the boy even though he didn't look like it Lee could tell Neji was having a hard time trying to keep his emotions in check. "Right", the other two just watched him leave.

"Where is he going?", the man questioned him. "Dose he know we don't have time to mess around", the older man looking even tenser.

"I don't know but Neji must have a good reason, so I wouldn't worry about", Naruto placing his hand on the man shoulder with a huge smile.

"Could you tell me what is going on, it seem you know more than what your letting on to, why did they rip Tenten sleeve?", Lee now becoming more serous than normal.

"I can't explain it to you it something you need to see but we need to get there before the hokage", he looked around the hall as if he was _reminiscing_.

_**NEJI**_

Running down the long hall Neji slowed down trying to make his footsteps quieter when he was only couple of feet away from the door, he could see it was open a little bit, peaking through the gap between the door and wall.

He could see two older shin obis and one other shin obi that had badge around his nose that looked a couple of years older than Neji. In the younger shin obis hand was a hidden leaf head protector. They were all laughing "Ha Ha, you guys should of seen her".

"Well it looks like she managed to give you a sore one", one of the men laughed even harder.

The younger shot him a look "yeah well", his smile gave away a hint of hatred "That a good thing" the men gave each other a confused look "even at the end of it she was still full of fight", his voice became darker "for what I hear the hokage seem to want to keep this one alive and get as much information from her as she can"

"And?", the men questioned.

"I think it might be fun to see how long it will take her to break", he laughed as the men smiled "so are you in?", the men nodded there head in agreement "good you should tell the rest off the men", they all laughed.

Neji couldn't help but feel disgusted at the men `_how dared they, even think of touching Tenten like that, these people are nothing but scum`,_ swung the door open. The men turned to see the leaf ninja his eyes full of hate.

"What the hell is he doing here?, I thought the leaf ninjas had left?", one of the older men shouted, Neji ignored him as he stepped closer to the younger man. "Right that's enough get him", he shouted as the two men ran at Neji as the young boy just froze as Neji eyes drilled into him.

"Get out of my way", Neji voice full of hate as he used the gentle fist on the two men who ran at him taking them out so easily. The younger man looked at his fallen comrades as Neji slowly walked over to him.

"Wait", but Neji did not stop walking as he was inches away the Hyuga boy grabbed him by the throat.

"What did you do to my team mate", he hissed as the man only struggled to get free from Neji deadly grip.

"Nothing", he sounded like a small child, but Neji grip only tightened as he gasped for breathe Neji loosened his grip when he looked like he was going to say something. "Please believe me I didn't do anything"

"Well why brag about it?", Neji wanted reason to believe him.

"She broke my nose before I had a chance to do anything, and I just wanted to get her back", he could help but smirk at the idea which didn't help him with Neji.

"Why take her head protector", his voce now rougher than before he didn't even sound like himself.

"It's like a trophy so I can act like I actually did do it", Neji put his other hand out as if he was asking for it, and before he gave it to Neji "you know you cant help her", he couldn't help the words coming out.

Neji couldn't help but react to him "we'll see about that", he said in an even deadlier voice "byakugan", Neji hit a couple of chakra points that made the man scream in pain "for what you have done you deserve to die a slow death", Neji left the dying man putting the head protector in his kunai holder.

_**LEE AND THE OTHER**_

They sat waiting for Neji staying alert. As they waited they heard the door Neji went through swing open revealing the white eyed boy himself. "Neji where did you run off to?", Naruto ran up to him.

"There no time for that follow me", Neji ran through another door as all of them followed him.

_**Well that's this chapter done so please R&R :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**NEJI AND THE OTHER**_

The boys entered a large room similar to the one they had just came from only much larger and less doors. As they entered Neji quickly led them into the shadows as they noticed a large group of ninja throwing their weapons into the centre of the room aiming at half sphere that stood strong.

"Neji", Lee whispered as he continued to watch his surroundings "why do you think their doing that?, and what do you think it is?", Neji couldn't help but smirk he knew exactly what it was.

"It one of Tenten new jutsu's, I guess this is the first time she showed it to anyone a part from me", but his smirk faded "right we need to go"

"Neji I need to know dose your friend have something long tied around her Arm.", Neji gave him a questionable look "It's important, you got they god damn eyes now use them", they couldn't believe it no one had the guts to speak to Neji like.

"Byakugan", Neji activating his blood line treat, looking through the sphere he saw Tenten her head was down her eyes where closed as she only focused on the sounds around her. "Yes one her right arm"

"That's what I was afraid of", he looked around "right we need to get it off of her before the hokage comes.", as he was about to run out his kunai at the ready Neji grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?", but all Neji did was point in the direction the older man was about to run in.

As he watched thousands of kunai dart out at ninja that chose to stay close to it. Sweat dropped of the man as he scratched the back of his head. "We need to find a way to get to her before she fires another round".

_**TENTEN**_

Tenten couldn't help but cringe every time she heard a painful scream coming from her enemies. _`Right I think I must have taking out a good amount maybe this should be the time I try and get out and find Neji and the other`_

She took a deep breath as she looked at her right arm. `_I wish I could take this thing of my arm but I can't or else this Jutsu will fail if my hand leaves the scroll and I'm not ready for what's next I defiantly not going to make it out alive.`_

As she started to formulate a plan she felt a strong burning feeling in her right arm "ah shit, what the hell going on my arm", she said as she gritted her teeth together. It just seemed like the burring sensation was only getting worse she fought to ignore the pain she was feeling as she tried to concentrate keeping the jutsu up.

_**NEJI AND OTHER**_

The boys started to think up a plan as they continued watching everything around them still in the shadows. "Hey Neji", Lee interrupting his thoughts "you've seen Tenten Jutsu work before", Neji nodded as he was getting annoyed with his team mate "well is it meant to shake like that?."

Neji raised his eyebrow in question as he turned to see what Lee was talking about he noticed that Tenten Jutsu was starting to fail "what going that shouldn't be happen" activating his byakugan.

His eyes widened as the picture he saw was his friend face filled with pain as she bit down on her lower lip drawing blood. "come on we need to go", as Neji finished they heard a familiar female scream as the scroll began to fall the ninjas started throwing weapons at her. "TENTEN", he ran to her.

She hugged her arm finally given into the pain letting go of the chakra strings and falling on her left side as she watched her only thing protecting her fall to the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw all the ninja around her raise their weapons and she knew what they where going to do, closing her eyes.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven", she heard a males voice call out she didn't need to open her eyes she knew straight away it was Neji Hyuga. Her heart couldn't help but fill with joy.

As Neji stopped spinning the weapons also stopped coming. The other joined him when they knew it was save to move "what the hell is the leaf ninjas doing here? I thought they had left", a man yelled at his comrades.

Neji knew Naruto and other could take care of it if anything happened. He kneeled down beside his friend as she lay on her side in agony scratching at the fabric as if she was trying to pry it of her soft skin. Neji reached his arm out to attempt to move it from her he hate seen her like this.

"Neji," the older man yelled at him pushing the boy away from Tenten and standing in front of her blocking Neji from getting close to her.

"Get out of my way", Neji barked at him.

"I'm sorry but I can not allow you to remove it now," Neji jumped up on to his feet readying himself to fight. "Neji if you take that of her arm just now she will lose all use of it", Neji hated to leave her like this especially after there last mission but he knew if he was telling the truth and Neji ignored him she would never forgive him.

"Dad?", Susumu stepped forward. The older man just stood with shock on his face "what are you doing here?". Tenten slowly got up leaning on her elbow as she looked at the man that stood in front of her. The Burning pain had finally stopped.

"Ha I actually thought you would have figured it out by now and I'm presuming that the leaf ninja also don't know", a woman laughed Tenten head shot up she knew that voice.

"Amaya?", Tenten heart sank when her fears was realised `_this cant be I don't believe it why would she be here was she lying to me?`_ Tenten couldn't help but feel the anger at the pit of her stomach start to rise it was a sickening feeling.

"What are you talking about?", the younger girl getting more frustrated by the minute.

"That girl there", Tenten didn't waste anytime getting up and running to the older women kunai in her hand "I don't think so", the women made two hands signed before the fabric around Tenten right arm started glowing a dark orange colour.

It was obvious that Tenten was in pain they could tell that by the way she ran her right arm stayed by her side determined it wasn't going to move. The old women raised an eyebrow at the girl before doing two more hand signs.

Tenten was only inches away from Amaya readying herself to plunge the kunai into her but as she did her arm glowed a darker shade of orange before Tenten finally stopped in her tracks right in front of the old women dropping her kunai before grabbing her right arm.

Amaya smirked at the girl that was now kneeling in front of her "I will give you one chance give me that Jutsu of yours", but Tenten only gave a defiant look "so I guess that a no", as Tenten looked at her she didn't have the strength to block the women foot that was now covered in chakra. Connected to Tenten chest forcing her back.

"Tenten", the boys yelled at the same time running over to their friend now lying face down. She stood up not even going to attempt to notice them.

While Neji couldn't help but notice her stomach once soft and smooth now had a flame carved into it. "Tenten what happened to your stomach? Why would they do that?", Lee now noticing it himself but she just ignored him.

"Why do you keep calling her Tenten?", the woman said in a dark voice while the boys only gave a questionable look. "Are you going to tell them or am I going to do?", Tenten stayed quite "well you see"

"STOP IT!", Amaya looked at Tenten with surprise, even the boys where shocked they had never heard Tenten voice filled with so much hate "I've done nothing to this village and your planning to ruin everything that I have because of some Jutsu"

The women just smirked "no we're just clamming what is ours, so Unmei lets see how much your friends know who you really are." As Tenten was about to run again but was stopped by the pain in her arm.

"Tenten what going on?, who is this women?", Naruto stood by her side. Tenten stayed quite she couldn't believe it everything she had worked for was about to be lost.

"I'm the hokage of this village and your friend there", she pointed at Tenten "is nothing but a lair everything you thought she was is just a lie even the person she pretends to be just a lie", the boys looked at each other as the girl just avoid eye contact.

"That not true I never lied about who I am, I just…", she stopped when she felt everybody eyes on her.

"The truth is the girl you call Tenten is actually called Unmei she been lying to everyone for years she was kicked out of this village.", the three boys looked at each other not knowing what they could say.

"Right now you know just go tell the hokage the truth", Tenten hung her head down "It not like I wanted to return to the village anyway", she clenched her fists "hell I couldn't care less for anyone not the once I call my family and definitely not my team or those I call my friends. JUST GO!", she yelled truth was she wanted them to go because she felt a shamed she didn't even want to face them.

"Tenten we all know you don't mean that", Lee said to her softly "I think you're the only one that actually took the time to help everyone in the konoha 11 (including herself) at their training even if that meant you would have to take time of training, you would do anything for your friends and you know that, even right now because your scared we will get hurt."

She felt a hand land on her shoulder "Yeah and I don't think grandma Tsunade would be happy if we left you here and I don't want to think what Sakura and Ino would do to me.", He shivered at the thought "I know for a fact Hinata would never forgive us.", her eyes widened and her head was now looking at him.

"Hn", Neji agreed "You know Tenten never once did you ask for help with anything and I doubt you would ask even now when you have everything to lose", Neji went into his kunai pouch and stepped behind her. "But I'm glad we here to help you now."

She felt something being placed on her forehead and being tightly tied, her hands reached to touch her forehead, her soft hands meeting metal and tracing the lines that made up the leaf symbol.

"Tenten we don't care about your past here we care about your past when we met you every memory we shared up until this point and the once we do not see yet", Lee pulled his good guy pose.

"Yeah Tenten you will always be part of konoha 11", Nartuo smiled while Neji just smiled.

"Well it seem your friends are with you here so I will allow them to stay but they cant interfere unless my men want to fight", the men looked like they had already made up their mind "and to make it fair I will not use the branded mark", Neji eyes darted to the woman.

"What are you talking about", the woman just laughed and Neji grabbed Tenten's arm removing the fabric around it, his eyes widened as well as the other leaf village ninjas. Her arm now had this light blue coloured circles down her arm. He couldn't believe it he thought it was only the fabric that causing her pain running his hand down her arm to make sure it wasn't fake.

"We're too late", Hiroki sighed finally talking after a while.

"And you Hiroki" voice so deadly it made him cringe "you are just as bad as your daughter too kind to even be taken serous all through your life you are just the dirt at the bottom of the worlds shoe."

"I'm sorry Neji", Tenten pick up her kunai "but I need to use that jutsu", Neji just nodded his head in approval and she ran towards the old woman. "You shouldn't run your mouth like that", Tenten yelled as she throw her kunai at the old women who dodged it quite easily.

She pulled another scroll out and summoned a katana just taking a few seconds to concentrate some chakra into the blade making it glow bright blue before it burst into flames "so that the new Jutsu?", `_This is amazing how did she come up with this without learning the basics first`_

Tenten swung at her forcingher to jump back a few feet "stop running I want answer", Tenten chased after her she couldn't help but think about what Guy sensei would do if he found out she was just rushing in without thinking _`it would probably be a along the lines of that not like our youthful flower`_, "If you knew I could use this fire Jutsu why was I kicked out"

"The truth is you where meant to take over the hokage position after you had your training but lets just say I wasn't quite ready to give it up", Tenten swung the blade again "and I had another reason, do you remember what you said to me".

_**FLASHBACK**_

A young girl sat on a chair in the home of her older friend as she cleaned the young girl burns "you know if you did what they told you, you would never be in the state", the little girl huffed.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if they stop being so strict and take a god damn joke", the woman rubbed her temples.

"Well it was just the way they where taut to behave every hokage of this village forced everyone to be as strict as they posbably could be so we get the best result from them when we really need it", women continued to clean the girls wounds.

"Why?", the young girl questioned startling the woman.

"I fault it would be quite obvious, our village has never trust anyone outside the village so we cut of any ties we made to stay out of any wars and the less people that know about the village the less chance they try and sneak in and get our secrets"

"So we hide in fear, that seem a bit pointless to me, I mean yeah it good to know we have a little bit of security but", the woman raised an eyebrow before cutting her off.

"So what would you do if you where hokage", the girl just smirked.

"That easy", she crossed her arms "I would get rid of the stupid rule about being strict everybody would be much happier and I would at least attempt to get allies from the other villages", after that they just stayed in silence.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"You would have changed everything and made our village weak, I couldn't let that happen", she throw a punch connecting with Tenten face while Tenten stumbled back. They had been fighting for a while now and both where panting.

"Was that it hell you could of denied me the hokage position but I need to thank you instead because you taut me you don't need to use fire jutsu to be strong. Take my team for example", the Amaya looked at them. "Naruto always had to prove himself to show everybody he was strong"

The woman looked over to the blond hair boy who was taking her ninjas out with his shadow clones. "And Lee the ninja who only uses taijutsu he might not look like much but he is one of the strongest ninjas I know", she then looked at the weird looking boy easily dodging every punch that had flames around their fist before giving a fatal blows.

"And Neji the boy who has surpassed his first branch and will only achieve success in his future", she looked at the boy was now performing gentle fist. "All of them have the power to kill but they only chose to if need be, unlike the once who fight for you they only have the strength to kill"

"So what about you weapons mistress of konaha?", she said so smug "your trying to make your point by using your friends for examples but you are just as bad as we are your weapons are only used to kill what dose that say about you it just shows you will always be part of this village"

"Your right I did go down the path that this village had laid for me, but I take a life to save the lives of people I love I chose the path for that reason alone so your right in fact I might be worse because I have no compassion for those lives I take", Amaya grinded her teeth she couldn't believe she was so clam about admitting she was worse than them.

"Well let's see if you care enough for once you used to love", Amaya jumped back leavening the confused girl. Before doing a few hands sign and summoned a giant fire ball before scanning the room until she found the person she was looking for. "Found you"

Tenten followed her line of sight until she reached Susumu looking so confused about everything "wait don't", but Amaya just smiled. Tenten didn't take another second to think about it as she ran to the young girl.

The girl turned to where she saw the hokage summoning a fire ball before she saw it coming towards her. Gritting her teeth and bring her arms up waiting for the impact but it never came only painful cry met her ears.

"Tenten", the boys stopped fighting.

Opening her eyes widening to the sight of the older girl standing in front of her taking the impact her twin buns once neat and tidy now no where to be seen as her hair escaped from the buns. "Sister?", Susumu spoke so soft as she watched the girl fall down.

"Ha ha I knew you would never let her get hurt", making more hands sign "now this is defiantly your last fight", the boys could only watch as they attempted to fight their way through the ninjas blocking them from their friend who was now lying down on the ground as she attempted to get up of the ground but only to meet the ground again.

She closed her eyes as she heard her friends yell her name `_I guess I was never meant to become a strong shin obi`_ Tenten feeling the disappoint.

**XXX**

**Hey that's this chapter done yeah well hopefully you ready the next chapter cause at the end I will ask you a simple question so when I ask please tell me LOL anyway R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

She closed her eyes as she saw the fireball being realised in her direction hearing her friends yell her name `_I guess I was never meant to become a strong shin obi`_ Tenten feeling the disappoint

"Even now you still causing me trouble", she heard a man laugh opening her eyes just in time to see Hiroki standing in front of her with a smile on his before taking the force of the attack and collapsing instantly.

"No!", she heard Susumu cry.

Tenten couldn't believe it forcing all the strength she had as she forced herself to run towards him stumbling a little bit before she was kneeling next to him. "Why?", she spoke so softly that the other couldn't hear her.

"I'm doing what I should of done all those years ago what a father's meant to do for his child. Protect them", he smiled at her as she look down on him with watery eyes refusing to let the tears fall. "I'm sorry it took me this long to realise that", Susumu finally got over the shock and sat next to him with tears running down her face.

"Dad?", the younger girls voice shacked.

"I guess this was all I could do in the end", he started coughing up blood "I wish I could do more to make it up to you but I'm content in doing this much", his smile grow larger as he took one last look at the girls _`I couldn't wish for anything more than to see them together once more`_

"This is your fault you should have never came back", Susumu yelled at her as Tenten stared at the man's body.

"I'm sorry", she spoke quietly as she heard the hokage laugh. Tenten fist clenched as well as her teeth "Susumu get away from here", but the girl did not move "please just go", she spoke with such hated in her voice and finally the girl moved. "Neji, Lee, Naruto keep your distance", they all nodded.

Taking out two scrolls `_right I've never done this before combine ding the fire with this jutsu`_ placing the scrolls next to her as she kneed consenting on her chakra "rising twin firer dragon" she yelled as two dragons covered in fire shot up before coming back down roaming the area burning anyone who got in it's way before it finally shot up.

"That's amazing", Lee said proudly as they watched the fire of her scrolls dance around her as she used the weapons that came out to throw at her enemies like a rain of fire showing off how graceful she is.

"Wow", Naruto stood in shock while Neji just smirked with his arms folded. Most of the ninja had already been taking out when Tenten finally stopped.

"Ha you missed me", the older women laughed.

"Who said I was aiming… at you" The brown haired girl panted.

"Well not aiming at me is a big mistake look at you", the woman pointed at her "your covered injures from taking that hit not that long ago", the woman started doing some more hand sigh but these once where different than before. Tenten couldn't help but memorize the hand sign.

_`Let see if this is another fire jutsu and if it is then lets hope I have the correct hand signs`_, as she watched Amaya hands be consumed by fire "oh so that's how you do it", Tenten looked at her with a smirk before copying her hand movements.

"Huh?", she raised her eyebrows "so copying my jutsu", the woman laughed as she watched the girl clench her fiery fist. "why don't you just use the jutsu you used for you weapons?".

"it's non of your business," she growled as she ran at the old woman who dodged every punch she throw at her.

"It's reckless copying someone jutsu without knowing anything about it", her gaze darkened "this jutsu shouldn't be used by anyone who has no real experience with fire jutsu", she grabbed Tenten arm avoiding the fiery fist as the young girl throw a punch.

"Ahh", she felt a burn on her arm where she was grabbed.

"See you thought because you had the same jutsu that you wont be effected by it, isn't that right?", she said nothing "well that was foolish and you haven't seen half of what this jutsu can do if you know how to you use it", she laughed as Tenten throw another punch connecting with her face.

She let go of her arm as she was throwing back landing on the ground "well… I might not know a lot about… fire jutsu but I know a lot about… fighting close range", she panted even harder _`what the hell is going on I feel like I'm running out of chakra but Neji said my chakra would get stronger is it something to do with this jutsu`. _

"Ha do you feel your chakra running low?", she smirk at the girl teasing her " you didn't focus enough so you put to much of your chakra into one blow", she struggled to get up.

"What?", Neji and Lee looked at each other while Naruto gave them a confused look. "if she telling the truth that means it going to be hard for Tenten to finish this fight if she doesn't know how much chakra she is using".

_`She should have been more careful she knows she can't win when it comes down to chakra control` ,_"byakugan", Lee looked over as his teammate examined his friend. "What I thought, already that jutsu has taking it's toll and it doesn't help with those injuries", he didn't look it but Neji could help but feel like he was going to lose his cool.

Tenten fell to one knee "come one lets go help her", Naruto shouted angrily as he was about to run and help Neji grabbed him by the collar "Hey!, what's the big idea", Naruto continued to yell at Neji.

"Quiet Naruto!", he yelled finally losing his patience, while Lee just stared at him "I know how your feeling in fact right now I don't think you have any clue how I feel", they looked at him confused "I gave her promise that I wouldn't let this happen again".

_**FLASHBACK**_

Neji and Tenten where in the training ground practicing there new jutsu but Neji seemed a bit to distracted. It was Tenten first day back "hey Neji, You seem a bit distracted what wrong?", Neji did not answer as she picked up her weapons while he helped. "Come on Neji I have nothing better to do tell me", she gave him a teasing smile.

"It nothing", he avoided eye contact.

"Hyuga Neji", she put her hand on her waist giving him a playful glare "you can't lie to me I've known you to long for that", Neji couldn't help but smirk at the girl in front of him. "Is it to do with the last mission", he handed her weapons back "it is, isn't it?, Neji you don't need to worry I'm fine", she protested.

"Tenten your acting as if it never happened, you've forgiven me and Lee so easy, as if it was just something that wasn't so serious", Neji looked away as she stood in shock before smiling.

"Where you worried about me Neji?", she said playfully.

"Stop that Tenten of course I was worried everybody was", He sounded so frustrated by her. "if you or Lee had done something that almost cause my life I don't think I would ever forgive you", He looked up to the sky.

"That is because you are Hyuga Neji", he gave her a cold stare, "Truth is", he looked at her expecting to ask him to leave it "Neji I'm a shin obi I should be prepared for anything and that means even dying", her voice sounding so cold.

He looked away from her he knew she was right "I'm sorry your right", _`but no matter what if its in my power I will protect you and make sure this doesn't happen again`,_ she smiled at him as she signalled to him to continue to train snapping him out of his thoughts.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"So why can't we help her?", Naruto asked curiously

"This is her fight and even if it wasn't we can't get involved with anything that involves the hokage of any other villages", he sighed.

Tenten stood up forcing herself to continue to fight `_If that so I need to finish this fast even my injury's feel like they getting worse I don't know if I can take this much longer`,_ she panted even more.

She ran at the women fist clenched as the women returned her punches with even harder blows. They both tried to draw deep breaths `_good thing I still have a couple more trick up my sleeve`_ Tenten smiled a weak smile that didn't even cross her lips.

She ran at the woman hoping Amaya wouldn't notice the kunai in her hand that was still in flames, "trying to make me fall for such a trick". She laughed as she punched the girl back.

_`Good she gave me as much distance as I need to do this, but if it doesn't work I've ran out of chakra to even defend myself`,_she pulled out a scroll firing weapons at her.

"You think you can beat me with that", she laughed while Tenten concentrated the chakra she has to her feet. Amaya dodged them with ease "that was pathe…", she stopped when she felt a pain in her stomach she looked down to see a Katana sticking out of her with Tenten smiling at the other side.

"Got you", the woman stumbled back as she watched the girl in disbelief before falling to the ground. "you probably wishing… you had never met me again. I've… broken all ties I had with this village". she smirked tiredly.

"Ha that's what you think that mark on your arm ties you to this village", the dying woman took a deep breath "until you defeated the one more person you will never be free of the village", her words grow quieter haunting Tenten as they remained in her mind.

"Tenten", she felt Lee hand touching her shoulder before she fell to the ground into darkness.

"Tenten?", they yelled as Lee caught her.

"Come on we need to get her back to the village", Neji ordered "Lee I will take her, you and Naruto will back me up if anything happens", they nodded as they took of.

_**Susumu **_

The girl sat alone as she watched the leaf ninjas run off leaving her in the room that look like somebody just massacred everybody inside leaving her alone. "It all her fault", she clenched her fist "no matter how long it takes I will get my revenge." She spoke with pain in her voice.

_**BACK AT THE VILLAGE **_

Neji sat at Tenten bedside waiting for her to wake it had been a few days since they came back. When Tsunade was told the full story she was giving a bottle sake just to calm her down.

"You know its rude to daydream", a familiar female voice spoke.

"Tenten I see your finally up" greeting her with a small smirk. As she tried to get up and froze from the pain of her wounds. "Lie back down your wounds haven't fully healed yet", he said gently pushing her back.

"Neji I'm fine this is nothing", trying her best to lie to him. They sat in silence for a while before Tenten finally spoke up "So did you say anything to my parents?", he smirk

"Yes and save to say your lucky you where unconscious when your mother came", Tenten groaned "It not just your parents it all most everybody who wants to get their hands on you for making them worry, I'll take my turn after everybody is finished", Tenten laughed.

"Do you think I will get away with memory lose?"

"I doubt it even if you did I still think it would fail", the room had filled with comfortable silence "Tenten your not", she gave him a confused look.

"Well even though I can read you like a book I'm having bit of a hard time figuring that one out", she laughed.

"When you where talking to they're hokage you said you where worse than them your not", she gave him a grateful smile. She couldn't help but wonder if they managed to break the seal of the branded mark. Rolling up the sleeve of the hospital gown she noticed there was only half of her arm covered. "That was like that when we got here Tsunade-san couldn't do anything for it. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time"

"Neji it's fine it has nothing to do with you", she said with an reassuring smile. "I'll just have to try and figure how to get rid of it", she smiled softly. "Until then I guess I'm also a caged bird so I'll be join you in that cage of yours" she smiled as he just nodded. Neji looked around until he saw Tenten headband.

"Are you going to tell anybody about what happened?", he asked clenching his fist.

"Well I don't think there any need if the hokage and all konoha 11 know", she smiled.

"Not about that," she gave questioned looked "He told me Tenten" his voice becoming louder before dropping again "The guy who took your headband, he told me everything". She looked down remembering what had happened.

"Nothing happened", the hate for the man showing in her voice "Neji", he looked at her again "don't ever bring that up again", his eyes widened.

"But Tenten you should talk about it to Sakura or even Hinata", he knew he shouldn't say Ino because no matter what it is she couldn't keep it quite and she defiantly couldn't say to Temari they two still didn't get along "they wont mind helping you", she clenched her teeth and fist.

"JUST DROP IT NEJI", he couldn't believe that she was shouting at him "I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it okay not with them or anybody else", he nodded and left it there as they sat in a uncomfortable silence.

"Our beautiful flower is a wake Guy sensei", Lee cheered.

"Amazing Lee", Guy sensei burst in the room along with his identical student "and in no time she will be showing of how youthful she is when she start training again", Tenten rolled her eyes, while Neji just glared at him. They where talking to her for ages.

"Guy sensei", she interrupted Lee and Guy youthful cheers. "Can I talk to you in privet", Lee and Neji looked at each other with concern it was rare for Tenten or Neji to want to talk to Guy alone so they quickly exited the room to go in the waiting room.

She wait until she was sure they where away "What wrong my youthful student?", giving his nice guy pose.

"You've probably talk to lady Tsunade", she hung her head "did she say anything about me and if I could stay", she sighed clenching her fists.

"No she hasn't said a thing", he became more serious "she said she would talk to you in a couple of days when most of your injuries are healed. Tenten no matter what I as your teacher will come with you if worse case scenario", she smiled at him it was always like him to go overboard.

"No I don't need you to do that can't let the leaf risk losing its best Tai jitsu fighter in the village", she smiled at her sensei as he blushed slightly. "And plus I will take what I'm giving alone even if that means I'm out of the village.", she looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Tenten", his voice was so soft as he looked at the only female in his group.

"Guy sensei", he looked at her "could you leave me alone?", he nodded respecting the girls request before walking out the door. _`I can't wait for a couple of days to find out`_ she looked around and found a fresh pair of cloths her mother must have brought.

Slowly she got up feeling the pain in every movement "damn it", she slowly changed into her cloths before heading to the window "cant let anyone know I leavening", she looked out the window it didn't look like much of a jump but she knew she would regret it when she done it.

_**NEJI AND LEE**_

"So what do you think they are talking about", Lee asked his white eyed teammate.

"Isn't it obvious", lee shook his head "do you remember what Guy told us yesterday about the chance of Tenten getting kick out the village", Lee just looked done.

"Do you think they'll do it?", Neji never said anything as he wait for his teacher. "Hey there's Guy sensei", Lee ran to his sensei.

"Sorry Lee I will train with you later I have stuff to do, oh and Tenten has asked to be alone", Guy sensei walked out without any more conversation, this even shocked Neji the last time he seen Guy like this was when Lee fought Gara and lost. They watched as there sensei walkout the hospital.

As they watched Guy leave out the door they saw Naruto and Sakura enter "Hey Neji, Bushy brow", Naruto said cheerfully.

"How is she?", Sakura sounding more concerned than the number one knuckle head.

"Well she awake but she asked us to leave her alone", Neji answering her question.

"I guess she should be allowed to be alone", Naruto gave questionable look "I over heard Lady Tsunade say she had no clue what she was going to do with Tenten", they stayed quiet as they watched each other.

"I've got an idea" Neji motioned to the door "we need to collect everybody in konoha 11, Lee you go get Guy and meet me outside the hokage office then I will tell you the plan", they agreed as they split up.

_**TENTEN**_

She leaned on the wall as she continued walking to the door of the Hokage office holding her stomach. _`Maybe I should of waited until my wounds had heeled completely I didn't think they where this bad`._ She mentally scolded herself.

As she opened the door revealing two woman "Tenten what are you doing out of hospital", Tsunade yelled at the young girl who looked like she was in extreme pain leaning on the door before wobbling in shutting the door behind her.

"Lady Tsunade", Tenten leaned her back against the wall next to the door trying to support herself.

"Tenten you need to get back to the hospital", Shizune started to panic.

"No, not until you tell me your decision what ever it is I don't care if you ask me to leave I will with no problems", Lady Tsunade looked at her.

"Tenten my…", she was stopped by the door bursting open revealing the konoha 11 plus kakashi and Guy sensei.

"Grandma Tsunade we cant allow you to kick Tenten out of the village", they all nodded there head,

"Yeah we can't afford to lose our weapon mistress of konoha", Ino yelled

"Yeah we can't allow you to take one of konoha 11", Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked beside him.

"I can't allow my sparring partner to be kicked out it's difficult to find someone to help me and Lady Hinata at the same time with our training", Neji said so coolly while Hinata agreed.

"Yeah and she done so much for the village", Sakura pleaded.

"You've got to admit Lady Tsunade it would be a huge blow to not just to team Guy but also to konoha" Kakashi was then jumped by Guy in hug "Hey", he said as the other man cried.

"Kakashi you have so much youth sticking up for my student", Guy cried even while he tried to get away from him.

"Hm", she placed her hands on the desk as she sat "Well Tenten look like your friends don't want you to go", Lady Tsunade smiled as the group looked at each other confused before they turned around to look at the door to see the young girl slouched against the wall "she came to see me about the same thing you did, well she wanted the answer to her question".

"Tenten how did you get out of the hospital there is no way you would of got out without us seen you", Lee questioned her as she just forced a smile as Ino, Sakura, Hinata helped her.

"Well", she scratched her head as the girls let her lean on them "I jumped out the window", they look at her in shock.

"YOU DID WHAT?", Sakura yelled at her "do…", she was interrupted by the sound of Hinata voice.

"DO you know how stupid that is", Hinata yelled "You could of got hurt even more", Tenten raised her hands in defence as Hinata finally realised she was raising her voice and her face turned a pinker shade.

"As I was saying before being interrupted Tenten when I became Hokage I made a promise that I wouldn't change the third Hokage ruling unless need be", she sat back in her chair quite relaxed "and with your years of serves for the hidden leaf I don't feel the need to changes his decisions now", she smiled at her "so unless you don't want to you can stay"

"Thank you Lady Tsunade", her voices as happy as it ever sounded.

"One no one than those who are in this room should no about what happened on this mission, because I am not the only one who has the power to get you out of the village", they nodded there heads

"All right", Naruto shouted while Guy and Lee cried a river of joy. Neji stood with a smile on his face as they all celebrated.

"Okay Neji", he turned around to face the brown haired girl "ready to go spar for a while", Tenten laughed as Ino Sakura and Hinata gave her a deadly glair.

"Not a chance your training to day", Ino yelled at her as her and Sakura dragged her back to the hospital by the collar of her shirt while Hinata chased after them saying something about they where going to make her injures worse.

_**AUTHORS QUESTION**_

Hey well that's me finished WOW I think I'm going to cry well anyway I would like to thank you for reading your all probably the nicest people in the world :D Well I'm thinking on doing a sequel and it will explain more about her past arriving at the village and also I want to try and put in how Tenten and Temari start to grow and become friends and it might have more Neji and Tenten moments. So if I get one revue about it I will defiantly do it. so thanks to everybody who read it :P


	15. Chapter 15

HEY JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW I GOT THE SEQUEL UP YEAH SO PLEASE READ IT IN A NEW STORY


End file.
